Loving Manager
by Cul Ah
Summary: Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya/ KyuMin slight JungMin & WonMin / Chap 9 is up..hati-hati...makin kaya sinetron/ Don't Like my Pair...just Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 1**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Kim jungmo**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS

Author : Lian Cul Ah

FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-

Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^

"Seperti apa yang sudah saya katakan tadi, Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Shim Yunhei, jadi saya mohon pengertian kalian, mereka hanya mengerjakan project yang sama, maka dari itu mereka terlihat dekat. Bukankah hal itu biasa terjadi diantara sesama artis, sekian Terima kasih"

Sungmin menahan emosinya karena pertanyaan beberapa wartawan kepadanya yang selalu diulang, sejak kemarin hanya pertanyaan _' apa hubungan Cho Kyuhyun dengan Shim Yunhei?'_, benar-benar membuat Sungmin muak karena harus menjelaskannya berulang-ulang namun seakan tak pernah puas dengan jawaban Sungmin, para wartawan masih saja bertanya hal yang sama, hal ini dikarenakan Kyuhyun sendiri sebagai 'tersangka' dalam kasus ini tak menjelaskan apapun, jelas saja, hal seperti ini didunia entertain Korea sangat dijaga dan apa yang menjadi urusan seorang artis itu adalah urusan dari pihak manajemen langsung atau terkadang manager langsung. _'anak itu benar-benar pembuat masalah'_ batin Sungmin geram sambil meremas tangannya sendiri berjalan menuju mobil Van dengan tetap dibuntuti oleh para pencari berita yang tak habis akal untuk terus mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun. Sepertinya kesabaran Sungmin kali ini sudah benar-benar tak bisa ditahannya lagi, dan semua karena seorang CHO KYUHYUN.

"Hyung….."

"Jangan bicara apapun Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu" ketus Sungmin saat ia masuk kedalam mobil Van dan disambut oleh Kyuhyun dengan senyum tak berdosanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, menyadari kali ini dia membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Kau selalu membuat ulah tapi tak mau bertanggung jawab, apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada Sungmin?" Kini Siwon yang duduk di jok depan ikut berkomentar tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Jangan membuat semua menjadi lebih buruk hyung" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima, Sungmin tak menggubris keduanya, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini, ingin segera sampai apartement dan tidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Siwon hanya terkikik melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, ini sebenarnya pemandangan yang biasa terjadi dan Siwon sangat menikmatinya, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengamati wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lelah yang duduk disampingnya dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

Banyak yang bilang betapa beruntungnya Sungmin karena bisa berada diantara 2 namja tampan paling terkenal di Korea Selatan saat ini. Choi Siwon, seorang aktor yang tengah naik daun, hampir semua drama nya memiliki rating yang tinggi di pertelevisian Nasional Korea bahkan hampir seluruh Asia, wajah tampan, postur tubuh atletis dan sikap yang mempesona membuat ia menjadi aktor muda tersukses saat ini, dan Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi dengan suara emas yang sangat berkharisma , wajah tampannya membuat para gadis di seluruh dunia mungkin harus beribu kali berfikir untuk menolak pesona nya, puluhan OST drama ia isi, album yang sangat sukses dan beberapa kali konser tour nya mendulang kesuksesan. Sungmin benar-benar dianggap beruntung karena dapat me-manager-i kedua artis yang sangat digilai saat ini.

Tapi apa benar Sungmin beruntung? Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah kakak beradik anak dari yeoja cantik mantan aktris terkenal di Korea, sedangkan ayah keduanya berbeda. Ayah Choi Siwon adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea namun ia bercerai dengan ibu Siwon yang akhirnya menikah lagi dengan ayah Cho Kyuhyun sejak Siwon masih kecil. Ayah Kyuhyun sendiri adalah seorang Komposer terkenal di Korea, sedangkan Lee Sungmin adalah namja manis yang tidak sengaja akhirnya menjadi manager kakak beradik itu. Bukan tidak sengaja juga, tetapi Lee Sungmin adalah anak dari pemilik Management dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon bernaung, dan entah apa yang membuat Ayah Sungmin meminta Sungmin menjadi manager kedua artis nya tersebut sebelum menyerahkan jabatan direktur nya kepada Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin menolak namun akhirnya ia harus tetap menjalankannya karena sebuah perjanjian yang sudah ia sepakati sendiri dengan ayahnya.

Me-manager-i artis sekelas Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin ekstra bekerja keras, selain banyaknya tawaran apapun itu, sikap kedua nya sangat diperhatian oleh media Korea Selatan dan hal inilah yang membuat Sungmin harus selalu menjadi penjelas pada media jika ada pemberitaan yang kurang baik untuk 2 artis nya itu. Maka dari itu Sungmin kerap kali kelimpungan jika ke 2 artisnya itu terutama Cho Kyuhyun membuat pemberitaan di Korea menjadi heboh karena memang sering kali membuat pemberitaan yang pada akhirnya merepotkan Sungmin.

"Hyung…..mianhae, bukan kah kau bilang bahwa aku bisa berhubungan baik dengan sesama artis" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya mencoba merajuk lagi pada Sungmin.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mengijin kan mu untuk selalu berkencan dengan semua artis yeoja yang kau kenal" Sungmin benar-benar kesal sekarang, Kyuhyun selalu saja membuat masalah dengan alasan yang sama, yakni ketahuan berkencan dengan sesama artis dan itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali, tapi sering, meski Sungmin sendiri tahu Kyuhyun tak lebih dari sekedar jalan bersama tak lebih dari itu, namun tetap saja seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya tanpa ketauan oleh media massa.

"Aku tidak berkencan, kami hanya makan malam berdua, dan itu karena…"

"Sudah, tidak perlu diteruskan, besok aku selesaikan masalah itu" Sungmin memotong kembali ucapan Kyuhyun lalu kembali menutup matanya. Siwon yang duduk didepan hanya tertawa mengejek pada dongsaengnya itu, membuat Kyuhyun menyengirkan bibirnya kearah hyung nya itu. Siwon seumuran dengan Sungmin, mereka berteman sejak sekolah, hal itu membuat keduanya bisa saling mengerti dengan sikap kedewasaan yang sama, sedang Kyuhyun? Dia 4 tahun lebih muda dari Siwon dan Sungmin, sikapnya kadang kekanakan meski hanya terlihat dimata orang terdekatnya, karena Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat para penggemarnya menganggapnya sebagai seorang namja dewasa yang sangat sempurna.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam, mengajak bicara Sungmin pun akan percuma, Sungmin terlihat sangat lelah sekarang, mobil Van itu pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat yang masih dipenuhi wartawan yang mengejar Sungmin tadi. Siwon tadi juga kebetulan ada urusan di tempat yang sama Kyuhyun mengisi suatu acara sehingga mereka bisa pulang bersama.

" Apa kita harus membangunkan Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir apartemen mereka, yahhh…Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Sungmin tinggal bersama di satu apartemen, hal ini untuk memudahkan Sungmin mengatur Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

"Tidak usah, biar aku menggendongnya" ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dengan perlahan Siwon meraih tubuh Sungmin lalu menggendong tubuh namja manis itu dengan gaya bridal style menuju apartemen mereka.

"Mmm..Kau…iissshhh…Saranghae…mmm" gumam Sungmin dalam tidurnya yang masih dalam gendongan Siwon, membuat Siwon mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu tersenyum penuh arti dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar 137, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya terus menghelas nafas sambil berjalan gontai mengikuti dibelakang.

*~*~*~*

Hari masih pagi, jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, Sungmin sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam, ia memulai aktivitas paginya seperti biasanya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, _'aku jadi lebih terlihat seperti Umma mereka berdua daripada seorang manager'_ batin Sungmin setiap pagi, hal itu wajar saja, sejak pagi hingga malam, Sungmin yang mengurus segala keperluan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, menemani mereka bepergian yang terkadang harus membagi tugas dengan asistennya jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon mempunyai acara ditempat berjauhan dan terkadang seenaknya saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengundi Sungmin untuk menemani salah satu diantara mereka, dan Sungmin hanya selalu bisa pasrah karena malas meladeni mereka berdua. Terlalu malas menanggapi apapun yang dilakukan oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Pekerjaanya jauh lebih penting dari pada sikap kekanakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mereka lakukan.

"Pagi hyung" Sapa Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung duduk didepan Sungmin yang tengah mempersiapan sarapan mereka.

"Hhhmmm" Sungmin hanya membalas dengan dehaman saja tanpa memandang, membuat Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Sungmin menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menatap kedua bola mata foxi milik Sungmin. Mereka sesaat saling memandang, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan lembut dengan cepat Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau buktikan perkataan mu Cho-ssi, cepat makan sarapan mu…Siwonie, makan sarapan mu, kau ada jadwal pagi, Soo noona akan menemanimu" Sungmin mengalihan pandangannya ke pintu kamar Siwon saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu memakan sandwich buatan Sungmin. Betapa baiknya Sungmin, ia selalu menyiapkan makanan sehat untuk kedua artisnya, entah kemauannya sendiri atau bukan, pada awalnya Sungmin sangat keberatan dengan tugas yang diberikan appa nya ini, namun kini ia mulai menikmati pekerjaannya meski terbilang sangat melelahkan.

Kini mereka bertiga terdiam, Sungmin duduk disebelah Siwon menghadap ke Kyuhyun, menikmati sarapan untuk memulai aktifitas hari ini yang jelas akan sangat melelahkan, seakan tiada hari tanpa hari melelahkan yang mereka jalani. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon, seorang manager seperti Sungmin juga sangat selalu merasa kelelahan, tapi karena sikap profesionalitas maka harus tetap dijalani. Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya cukup menikmati berada ditengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Siwon, meski kadang membuatnya kesal, sikap Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang kadang kekanankan membuat hiburan sendiri baginya.

Siwon mungkin memang seumuran dengannya, mereka bersahabat dekat, namun Siwon suka sekali bermanja pada Sungmin, beda dengan Kyuhyun sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun lebih pada menyusahkan Sungmin.

"Jam 9 kita berangkat ke lokasi syuting pembuatan MV Jung Eun Jin" ucap Sungmin kearah Kyuhyun saat ia selesai menghabiskan sandwichnya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin memasang wajah tak mengerti dan Sungmin sadar pasti Kyuhyun melupakan jadwal nya yang ini.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, bahwa kau harus menjadi model MV penyanyi debut dari management kita itu?" Tanya Sungmin sakratis saat mengerti maksud dari raut wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil mengunyah sandwich nya, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tingkah artis nya satu ini, ia benar-benar harus ekstra sabar, jika bukan karena talenta Kyuhyun yang benar-benar dapat memukau orang, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah didepak dari management mereka. Tapi kenyataannya fans Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat banyak, mereka menggilai Kyuhyun, bisa maklumi, Kyuhyun memang terlihat sangat sempurna, wajahnya tak kalah tampan dari Siwon, tinggi mereka pun hampir sama, yang membedakan adalah Siwon seorang actor, sedang Kyuhyun seorang penyanyi yang sudah melakukan banyak konser tour dan otomatis membuatnya sering bertemu dengan fansnya dari berbagai Negara, Kyuhyun juga beberapa kali diundang diacara music dunia, kualitas vokalnya memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi dibalik semua itu, Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan jadwalnya, ia tidak akan repot-repot menghafal jadwal yang harus ia penuhi, semua sudah diatur oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tinggal menjalankannya saja.

"Apa harus aku melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak terima dengan penjelasan dari salah satu petinggi management nya, Sungmin hanya terdiam tak ingin ikut campur. Kyuhyun terlihat keberatan dengan apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh seorang petinggi perusahaan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah ada di kantor management ShappireBlue. Entertaiment, setelah tadi pengambilan gambar untuk MV penyanyi baru yang dijalani oleh Kyuhyun, kini mereka melakukan meeting dengan salah satu petinggi management. Kyuhyun hanya tampil sedikit saja di MV artis yang baru debut tersebut maka dari itu pengambilan gambar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pun dilakukan sebentar, dan memang sudah ada jadwal untuk meeting dengan beberapa petinggi perusahaan akhirnya mereka langsung menuju gedung perusahaan. Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun sendiri, Siwon yang memiliki jadwal dengan lokasi yang agak jauh ditemani oleh salah satu asisten Sungmin.

"Itu sudah menjadi kebijakan management, kau harus membantu Hoobae mu Kyuhyun, agar ia bisa cepat mendapat tempat di dunia hiburan Korea bahkan Asia" ucap petinggi perusahaan tersebut saat menyadari Kyuhyun keberatan atas kebijakan yang sudah ia jelaskan.

"Tapi….dengan membuat rumor kalo aku dekat dengan nya? Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti itu? Jika dia memang mempunyai kemampuan pasti tak akan sulit untuk dikenal masyarakat" Kyuhyun masih tetap mengelak, mungkin Kyuhyun memang suka jalan bersama dengan artis yeoja, tapi jika di minta untuk berpura-pura menjalin hubungan hanya demi popularitas, sungguh Kyuhyun benci hal itu.

"Bukan membuat gossip kau berpacaran dengan nya, paling tidak kau memperlihatkan pada media bahwa kau mengenal nya"

"Aku memang megenalnya, jadi apa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus, oh ayolah Kyuhyun tak suka dengan cara seperti ini, dan sebenarnya orang-orang perusahaan sangat tahu bagimana beraninya seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika ia memang tidak suka terhadap sesuatu yang menurutnya salah. Kyuhyun bahkan tak segan melayangkan protes pada petinggi manajemen, dan seakan menjadi orang yang disegani, orang –orang di perusahaan sama sekali tak berani pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun bukan orang yang kurang ajar, ia tetap menghargai kebijakan manajemen jika itu memang baik, dan tetap ada 1 orang di perusahaan yang Kyuhyun segani, CEO managemen, Ayah Lee Sungmin.

"Maksud ku kau dekat, terlihat akrab dengannya, karena mungkin kalian akan di duet kan untuk single ke dua nya yang akan segara dikerjakan "jelas orang itu lagi.

"Mwo? Ckkk…." Kyuhyun berdecih lalu memandang Sungmin yang masih terdiam sembari memainkan I-Pad nya. Sungmin memang selalu tak ingin ikut campur jika memang manajemen tak memintanya uhntuk ikut campur langsung.

"Hyung…bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sambil memegang tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukan aku yang menentukan pekerjaan apa yang harus kau kerjakan, management yang mengatur, dan kau yang bisa menyetujui atau tidak" jawab Sungmin , Kyuhyun menghela nafas, Sungmin memang manager nya, ia juga yang menerima tawaran dari PH atau Stasiun TV untuk job Kyuhyun namun yang menentukan adalah management dan Kyuhyun menjadi pihak yang menyetujui atau tidak, hal itu berlaku untuk semua artis. Namun sering kali Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin yang menentukan, namun Sungmin seakan enggan memberi keputusan untuk job Kyuhyun maupun Siwon.

"Hanya untuk membantu hobae mu, apa terlalu berat?" Tanya petinggi perusahaan tadi, Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu akhirnya menganggukan kepala tanda ia menyetujui nya. Malas berlama-lama berdebat jika hasil akhirnya sama saja. Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun tanpa berekspresi apapun.

Setelah itu meeting selesai, meeting hanya meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun atas ide project bersama untuk Kyuhyun dan artis baru. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hendak langsung kembali ke apartemen karena sudah tak ada lagi jadwal pekerjaan untuk Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Jika Lee Songsaenim tau hal seperti ini, dia pasti tidak akan setuju" Sungut Kyuhyun saat sudah berada didalam mobil bersama Sungmin, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Appa ku tidak mengurus hal seperti ini Kyu" ucap Sungmin santai.

"Harusnya hyung bisa bertindak, orang itu (read : petinggi perusahaan) selalu mengambil keputusan seenaknya, aku memang bisa menolak, tapi kebelakangnya pasti aku kena imbas yang tidak enak"

"Aku hanya seorang manager artis, aku tak punya kuasa apapun di perusahaan, sudah tidak usah dibahas" Sungmin tidak mau membahas hal seperti ini lebih jauh lagi, terlalu malas.

"Jadi kau tak keberatan jika aku akan digosipkan dekat dengan artis yang baru saja debut, bahkan mungkin aku akan dianggap mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, cukup lama hingga akhirnya.

"Aku sudah biasa mengurus gossip tentang mu Cho ssi" ucap Sungmin mengejek, saat Kyuhyun akan membalas ucapan Sungmin, handpone Sungmin berdering.

"Nde Siwonie…" sapa Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu mendengus kesal.

**TBC…**

Ottoke? Ceritanya agak maksa ya? -_-  
kecepatan kah? Ini aku Cuma copas aja dari iklan yang sudah aku buat.  
ENCE nya muncul agak ntar aja ya hehehehehe

OKHAE..GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^^


	2. Chapter 2 is up

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 2**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Jungmo**

** Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : T to M  
**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-

Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^

Manager artis, seakan menjadi pekerjaan keren dipandangan orang-orang yang melihat, apalagi jika artis nya adalah artis kelas atas yang memiliki ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu penggemar, maka biasanya manager tersebut akan menjadi ikut terkenal jika dapat menghandle artisnya dengan baik, ditambah lagi biasanya akan mendapat pekerjaan tambahan, yakni menerima "pesan" dari para fans artisnya.

Sungmin mengalami hal itu, memanageri Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya tak luput menjadi serbuan para penggemar kedua artisnya tersebut, kadang fans sekedar menitipkan pesan, menitipkan barang, makanan, bahkan ada yang meminta foto dengan Sungmin, meski kadang banyak fans menyebalkan, tapi Sungmin lebih menikmatinya ketimbang harus berurusan dengan media.

Sosok Sungmin memang tak asing dikalangan fans, sebelum menjadi manager Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah memanageri Kim Jungmo, dan jelas hal ini otomatis membuat banyak fans ketiga artis tersebut mengenal Sungmin. Tidak hanya menjadi idola dari fans artisnya, kadang Sungmin juga menjadi incaran oleh fans-fans yang sedikit mengerikan, banyak fans yang iri dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin setiap hari selalu bersama artis pujaan mereka, ditambah lagi wajah Sungmin yang memang manis untuk ukuran namja, tapi sekali lagi Sungmin cukup menikmatinya, hal ini membuatnya kadang melupakan kepenatan yang luar biasa karena pekerjaannya yang tergolong berat.

Sungmin memang memiliki 2 asisten untuk membantunya, Soo Hoon dan Bee, namun kedua nya hanya bergantian menemani salah satu diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedangkan pekerjaan yang menyangkut dengan job KYuhyun dan Siwon tetap Sungmin yang menanganinya.

Hari ini Sungmin menemani Siwon di lokasi syuting drama terbarunya, sedangkan Kyuhyun ditemani oleh kedua asisten Sungmin diperusahaan untuk meeting kelanjutan tentang Projec baru Kyuhyun dengan artis debutan Sapphire Blue Ent.

"Apa ini bagus?" Tanya Siwon menunjukan sebuah gambar dari majalah pada Sungmin saat mereka tengah duduk berdua saat Siwon telah selesai melakukan scene nya hari ini, dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali menjalani aktifitas lainnya.

Sungmin memandang majalah itu, mencermatinya gambar yang ditunjuk oleh Siwon lalu mengangguk "Cukup bagus, tapi untuk apa kau membeli jam tangan seperti itu? Dan lagi jam itu kurang cocok dengan karakter mu" jawab Sungmin santai masih memandang gambar jam tangan dimajalah tersebut, memang benar kurang cocok untuk Siwon, jam tangan tersebut terkesan klasik sedangkan Sungmin sangat hapal, Siwon jauh lebih cocok dengan jam tangan mewah.

"Bukan untuk ku, tapi untuk orang manis yang paling penting untuk ku" ucap Siwon serius sambil memandang wajah Sungmin, Sungmin ikut membalas tatapan Siwon, mendalami betapa teduhnya tatapan Siwon kepadanya, selalu seperti itu.

"Jangan mencoba menggoda ku Choi Siwon, aku tidak mudah hanya dengan disogok jam tangan mahal seperti itu, atau sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan itu pada orang lain, jika kau bermaksud untuk menggoda ku, maka semua percuma" cengir Sungmin membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak memandang wajah Sungmin yang memandangnya acuh lalu mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Kau tak pernah berubah" Siwon berubah lembut kepada Sungmin,Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak peduli.

Meski Sungmin adalah manager nya, tapi Siwon tidak memperlakukan Sungmin hanya sebatas Manager, bagaimana pun Sungmin adalah salah satu orang yang penting bagi Siwon, dan Siwon sangat menyayanginya.

"Bagaimana dengan project Kyuhyun tentang duetnya dengan artis debut yang diceritakannya ?" Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena sepertinya topik awal membuat suasana menjadi rikuh diantara mereka berdua. Meski keduanya bersahabat baik, dan mereka memang sering saling menggoda, namun Siwon sangat mengerti hal-hal yang paling dihindari oleh Sungmin untuk dibicarakan bersama.

"Kontrak sudah ditandatangani, tinggal latihan, recording, pembuatan MV, dan album nya akan dipasarkan" Sungmin mengambil minuman dihadapannya lalu meminumnya santai tak mempedulikan Siwon yang tengah memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau ikut mengambil keputusan? Setidaknya jika kau memberi masukan, Kyuhyun akan yakin dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, ingat Minnie, kau bukan hanya manager bagi kami dan kau menyadari itu, Kau tahu betapa Kyuhyun bergantung pada mu" protes Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah bisa menentukan apa yang baik untuk kalian Siwonnie, jika aku terlalu ikut campur aku takut semua akan malah sangat terlihat….aish….tidak bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan ini" Dengus Sungmin kesal, sungguh ia malas jika harus membicarakan soal keputusan soal job Kyuhyun dan Siwon, bukannya tidak mau hanya saja Sungin memang tidak bisa.

"Tapi kau selalu terlihat keberatan jika melihat dampak dari pekerjaan kami, termasuk Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuat mu….." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya saat Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon, Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas nya. Sungmin selalu memberikan alasan yang sama, Siwon sangat mengerti namun terkadang ia juga muak karena Sungmin terus saja menghindar jika membicarakan hal ini. Siwon hanya ingin Sungmin jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aishhh…Sungmin-ah…tunggu" ucap Siwon agak keras sambil berjalan mengikuti Sungmin, ia berjalan cepat agar bisa menyamakan jalannya dengan Sungmin. Saat sudah dekat, Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya, Sungmin melihat kearah Siwon dan ia hanya melempar senyum manis kepada Sungmin.

"Aku sudah selesai syuting, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar" ajak Siwon

"Tidak bisa, aku harus ke perusahaan, Kyuhyun mulai recording hari ini"

"Apa? Secepat itu? Bukankah baru seminggu kalian membicarakan tentang duet Kyuhyun? Dan Single Eun Jin pun baru dirilis 3 hari yang lalu?" Siwon sedikit terkaget karena tidak menyangka project yang akan dijalani Kyuhyun secepat ini dijalankan.

"Selesai Eun Jin melakukan promosi single nya, ia dan Kyuhyun harus langsung promosi single duet mereka" Jawab Sungmin sambil tetap berjalan kearah mobil van mereka.

"Tapi, Kyu sudah bersama Soo Noona dan Bee Noona, kita tinggal menjemput mereka saja nanti…bagaimana?" Siwon semakin mengeratkan genggamanya pada tangan Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Ia berhenti lalu menatap kearah Siwon.

Inilah yang kadang membuat Sungmin harus bersabar. Sekali lagi, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun kadang tak mau saling mengalah. Mereka akan memaksa kehendak agar Sungmin bersama salah satu dari mereka, jika salah satu disibukan dengan pekerjaan maka yang satu akan merasa lebih mudah mengajak Sungmin untuk jalan bersama. Terkadang Sungmin juga heran kenapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, padahal menurut Sungmin ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membatasi hubungan mereka, ia hidup bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga karena pekerjaan, dan masalah persahabatannya dengan Siwon, Sungmin memang sangat dengan pemuda sempurna itu, mereka tak pernah terpisah sejak sekolah, mereka mengerti satu sama lain, tapi setelah menjadi manager nya, Siwon jadi semakin bersikap manja pada Sungmin.

"Kau mau ikut aku? Atau kembali ke apartemen saja? Agar sopir mengantarkan mu lebih dulu" Ancam Sungmin akhirnya.

"Tidak ada pilihan, aku akan ikut dengan mu keperusahaan" ucap Siwon malas, Sungmin tersenyum puas lalu menarik Siwon untuk menuju mobil.

"Kau memang selalu menang dari ku Sungmin" sungut Siwon.

"Hahahahahhaha…maka dari itu kau harus berusaha lebih baik lagi" Sungmin masih menggandeng tangan Siwon.

"Untungnya aku tidak terjatuh lebih dalam lagi pada mu, kau itu mengerikan"

"Hahahahahaha…" Sungmin terbahak mendengar ucapan Siwon itu.

Sungmin tengah duduk didepan tempat agak jauh saat menemani Kyuhyun melakukan recording untuk duet antara Kyuhyun dan Jung Eun Jin yang tak lain penyanyi baru dari management mereka, Sungmin sesekali memainkan i-pad nya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya sendirian, inilah salah satu yang tidak disukai Sungmin dari pekerjaannya, terkadang ia bisa sangat sibuk namun ada kalanya juga ia benar-benar t5ak melakukan apapun karena hanya menemani Kyuhyun atau Siwon dan hanya terduduk sendirian. Karena malas masuk kedalam tempat rekaman, toh disana sudah terlalu penuh dengan adanya produser dan beberapa orang yang memang bertugas untuk mengawasi jalannya recording. Siwon memilih mengajak 2 asisten Sungmin untuk menunggu di Kafe didekat Gedung perusahaan.

"Hyung…" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Sudah selesei?" Tanya Sungmin polos dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Sudah…aiiisshhh…kenapa pipi mu sangat menggemaskan seperti ini" Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin membuat Sungmin langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya lalu memberikan death glare pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil Cho ssi" Sungut Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih tersenyum kearah Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin yang kembali fokus dengan ponselnya, dan dengan santainya Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Sungmin dari genggaman pemiliknya, Sungmin menatap marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak sibuk dengan ponsel mu jika sedang bersama ku?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mem-beo tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat ia kembali merampas ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ponsel itu barang privasi, cobalah menghargai privasi orang lain, dan jangan mengucapkan hal-hal yang sulit aku mengerti, katakan sesuatu dengan benar jika memang harus diucapkan, jangan menganggap semua orang akan mengerti dengan semua maksud mu dengan hanya melihat sikap mu saja" kini jadi Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Itu hanya sebuah ponsel"

"Ya memang benar, hanya sebuah ponsel" ucap Sungmin acuh.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, dan menurut Kyuhyun ia tak melakukan kesalahan, masalah gossip sudah selesai karena gossip itu memang tak benar adanya dan memang segera hilang dengan sendirinya. Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani…bagaimana dengan recordingnya?"

"Lancar seperti biasanya, bisakah kau tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan kita tadi?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat kearah Sungmin, seakan memenjarakan mata foxi Sungmin dengan tatapan dari mata obsidian nya.

"Aku lelah Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kita tidak berdebat? Bahkan nanti masih ada meeting, aku menunggu mu sedari tadi dengan hati yang senang jadi jangan menghancurkan mood ku yang sudah baik".

"Baiklah, mianhae" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua, toh berbicara dengan Sungmin ujung-ujungnya juga sama saja. Kyuhyun lelah menghadapi Sungmin? Tidak pernah! Asal Sungmin mau mengejaknya berbicara saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun senang, meski Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti sikap Sungmin pada nya sungguh berbeda engan sikap Sungmin pada Siwon, meski dalam pekerjaan Sungmin akan memperlakukan mereka sama.

"Kenapa jadi kita harus menunggu Kyuhyun dan artis baru itu melakukan meeting?"

"Sudah terlanjur disini, aku juga harus ikut meeting, kau sendiri tadi aku minta untuk pulang duluan tidak mau" Kata Sungmin pada Siwon yang tengah kesal karena harus ikut duduk diruang meeting, Soo Hoon dan Bee sudah terlebih dahulu pulang dan karena malas sendirian Siwon akhirnya menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata harus melakukan meeting untuk peluncuran Single nya bersama penyanyi baru itu setelah recording selesai, dan karena Siwon juga enggan kembali ke apartemen lebih dulu, akhirnya ia ikut duduk diruang meeting ini.

"Baiklah…pengambilan gambar untuk MV Single Kyuhyun dan EunJin dilaksakan minggu depan, penggarapannya akan dilaksanakan lebih cepat agar setelah Eun Jin selesai mempromosikan Single pertamanya Single duet bisa langsung dipromosikan " kata petinggi management.

"Hanya seperti biasanya bukan? Baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Selama promosi ku harap kau dan Eunjin terlihat akrab sehingga chemistry yang sudah dibangun dapat dirasakan oleh pecinta music"

Dan meeting kali itu hanya membahas bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Eunjin harus bersikap baik satu sama lain, Kyuhyun beberapa kali melayangkan protes namun hanya ditanggapi sikap acuh juga oleh petinggi management, Eunjin sendiri terlihat hanya menurut, Siwon terlalu malas untuk mengikuti jalannya meeting sehingga dia memilih tidur terduduk, dan Sungmin hanya diam dan beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaan dari petinggi perusahaan tentang jadwal Kyuhyun.

"Cih…..apa-apaan itu…. Chemistry, dekat, akrab, menyebalkan" Gerutu Kyuhyun saat mereka bertiga sudah masuk kedalam mobil Van hendak pulang menuju apartemen setelah selesai melakukan meeting hingga tengah malam.

"Bukankah biasanya kau menikmati kedekatan mu dengan artis atau penyanyi yeoja?" ejek Siwon, ia senang sekali saat-saat bisa mengejek sang dongsaeng. Siwon sedari tadi tidur saat meeting, namun melihat reaksi Kyuhyun seperti itu, ia bisa menebak bagaimana jalannya meeting.

"Jangan suka mengeluh, apa kau lupa bagaimana membuat ku pusing dengan gossip biasa yang kau buat" tambah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Sungmin yang tetap acuh padanya, lalu menghela nafas. Beberapa waktu mereka bertiga saling terdiam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan ucapan apapun satu sama lain, Siwon menikmati jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi, sedang Sungmin masih disibukan dengan I-padnya.  
Sesaat Kyuhyun melihat lagi kearah Sungmin, ia tersenyum miris dan kemudian…

"Benar juga….aku akan mencoba menikmatinya" ucap Kyuhyun santai, Sungmin dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti meninggalkan aktivitas mereka sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan, ia menikmati pekerjaannya untuk duet dengan EunJin. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak banyak mengeluh atau menggerutu, dan hal itu cukup membuat Sungmin bernafas lega karena tidak akan mendengar ocehan-ocehan Kyuhyun yang kadang tak jelas.

Pembuatan MV selesai dikerjakan, promosi mulai dilakukan, dan tentu saja mendapat respon bagus, mengingat Kyuhyun memiliki banyak penggemar yang akan selalu menyukai karya yang dibawakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan sebenarnya EunJin pun memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, Kyuhyun mengakui itu, sehingga Kyuhyun pun semakin menikmati pekerjaannya karena sekarang tak ada beban karena ucapannya sebelumnya 'membantu hobae' karena kenyataannya EunJin seharusnya memang bisa melakukannya meski tanpa duet dengan Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Kyuhyun dan Eunjin juga bekerja sama dengan baik, penampilan mereka memukau banyak penggemar.

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNNNNN" suara teriakan itu…ckckckck…..hampir setiap hari terdengar.

"Bangun …." Dengan paksa Sungmin menarik selimut yang masih rapi membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasur hangatnya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan malas, lalu mengucek matanya, membiasakan dengan cahaya disekitarnya, saat ia melihat jam masih menunjukan pukul 6.30 Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebal.

"Ada apa sih hyung?...ini masih pagi….." Kyuhyun kembali menarik selimutnya, dengan kesal Sungmin menarik lagi selimut Kyuhyun lalu melemparkan sebuah majalah tepat dimuka tampan Kyuhyun.

"Bangun dan baca berita apalagi yang kau buat!" ucap Sungmin penuh emosi, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya , ia meraih majalah itu dan matanya membelalak saat melihat satu berita yang halamannya sudah dibuka oleh Sungmin.

"Ini….apa-apaan ini?...tidak seperti itu hyung" Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan menatap Sungmin. Dilihatnya Sungmin tersenyum tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika memang mau bermesraan tidak perlu ditempat umum kan? Sudah cukup semua gossip murahan yang kau buat, masalah-masalah dulu aku lupakan karena kau memang mudah bergaul dengan penyanyi atau artis yeoja, namun tidak untuk sekarang. Kau berciuman dengan penyanyi debut itu ditempat banyak orang berkumpul. Hari ini kau pasti akan banyak dikejar oleh wartawan, dan selesaikan masalah ini sendiri Kyu, aku lelah" Sungmin membalikan badannya hendak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar kesal, Kyuhyun selalu saja membuat masalah yang sama, dan kali ini menurut Sungmin sudah keterlaluan, dalam foto salah satu halaman majalah itu, Kyuhyun dalam posisi mencium Eunjin, partner duet nya, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia bilang setelah meeting itu, ya…Kyuhyun bilang akan mencoba menikmati pekerjaannya yang dibumbui kedekatan antara dirinya dan Eunjin, meski kedekatan itu hanya sebatas berhubungan baik, tak lebih. Sungmin yang hendak berjalan keluar menghentikan langkahnya saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Lepaskan tangan ku" ketus Sungmin memalingkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu seperti ini diakhir pekerjaan yang ku lakukan, kalo memang tak suka, dari awal harusnya kau ikut mengambil keputusan tentang pekerjaan ku, bukankah aku selalu minta pendapatmu? " ucap Kyuhyun sehalus mungkin, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin merenggangkan genggamannya namun tak melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak….." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sembari mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari pergelangan tangannya, namun tak berhasil, Kyuhyun cukup kuat menahan pergerakan Sungmin.

"Tak apa? tak bisa? Apa alasannya? Kau itu manager ku, sudah seharusnya kau ikut campur" pertanyaan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin terpojok, Sungmin bukannya tak punya alasan, hanya saja ia tak ingin mengatakannya, ini memalukan, yah memang memalukan.

"Tidak usah membicarakan hal ini, pikirkan saja apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gossip yang terlanjur beredar itu" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, kau tau itu tidak benar, hanya gossip murahan, wartawan tepat sekali mencuri gambar ku yang tengah membisiki Eunjin" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan menundukan kepalanya, lalu melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari genggamannya.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu" Sungmin masih enggan kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin….bisa kau akan menemaniku kan hari ini?" tiba-tiba Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun yang memang masih dalam keadaan terbuka, Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"Kita berangkat sekarang…Kau akan ditemani Bee Noona hari ini Kyu" ucap Sungmin sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan memilih memejamkan matanya kembali, ia hanya ada jadwal siang nanti, Siwon yang masih berdiri terdiam didalam kamar Kyuhyun hanya memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian tak mengerti.

**TEBECE**

Huaaaahhhh…dan saya rasa part ini benar-benar terlalu cepat alurnya,,di iklan memang cepet banget, ini sudah saya bikin bertele-tele, tapi akhirnya begini juga ==V

GOMAWO sudah mau menyempatkan untuk membaca ^^

Tunggu part depan publish yaaa..saya usahakan secepatnya…..

Sedikit jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari chingu-deul yang sudah memberi coment di FF ini

**Kapan Jungmo akan muncul?**: Ditunggu saja Chingu, yang pasti Jungmo akan menjadi tokoh berpengaruh di jalan cerita FF ini.

**Kapan ada scane ENCE nya? : **NC akan muncul saat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil meminta jatah pada Sungmin *brraaakkkk….dibanting Sungmin XDD…nanti pasti ada, kalo sekarang waktunya belum tepat.

**Siwon jadi orang ketiga?**: Hahahahaha…seharusnya di chap ini sudah bisa ditebak sebenarnya Siwon itu siapa? Me : Siwon itu kudaaaaa…..*dicium Siwon hahahahaha

Eeeeeaaaa…..Tengkyu tomat buat yang udah mau tinggalkan jejak sejarah(?) eehh? XDD

**Fariny, Cho or Lee, Jirania, Minnimin, trilililili, mademoiselle, mingmiuu, JoBel13ve, Wonismine, Miyu1905, ParkMinMi, minnieGalz, Erry Evilamingkyu, KID, Qniee Love nest, dessykyumin, leeminad, unykyuminmin, MinnistrategyCHU, reaRelf, DANHOBAKMING 1, bapi588, Momoshfly2401, kerorokeyen, babyCHO, ayachi casey, pinkvirgaELF, Qhia503, Maulimich, .Mandjary, kim ryeosa wardhani, Audrey musaena, Rima KyuMin Elf, Joyer Quint.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 3**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Jungmo**

** Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-

Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^

.

.

Siang ini Kyuhyun tampil mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun tv, hanya menyanyikan beberapa lagu, ia ditemani Bee, Sungmin sendiri harus menemani Siwon karena bertemu dengan seorang produser. Seandainya bisa membelah diri menjadi 2, Sungmin mau-mau saja menemani keduanya, namun hal itu tidak mungkin, maka dari itu Sungmin akan menemani ssalah satu dari Siwon atau Kyuhyun yang memiliki jadwal lebih penting, seperti bertemu dengan produser ataupun melakukan meeting, namun jika kedua nya hanya sekedar syuting, maka sekali lagi Sungmin harus menemani yang menang mengundinya.

Kyuhyun beberapa kali ditemui oleh wartawan terkait dengan berita disalah satu artikel yang ditunjukan pagi tadi, dan karena terlalu malas menanggapinya, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya karena memang berita itu tidak benar, dan sebelum berangkat tadi ia menerima pesan dari manager Eunjin bahwa tidak perlu memikirkan masalah gossip yang beredar, pihak Eunjin yang akan menyelesaikannya dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun tidak terbebani, karena jujur saja ia juga merasa bersalah. Masalah seperti ini hanya akan semakin membuat Sungmin uring-uringan padanya.

Harus diakui, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit keterlaluan atas sikapnya tadi menghadapi Sungmin, harusnya ia memahami bahwa pekerjaan Sungmin jauh lebih penting dari sekedar menanggapi gossip yang menimpa Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun juga masih selalu kepikiran, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sungmin selalu enggan ikut campur dengan pekerjaan Kyuhyun maupun Siwon. 2 tahun Sungmin menjadi managernya, melihat sikap Siwon yang sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa Siwon memang tahu sesuatu. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Sungmin sejak lama, Sungmin bersahabat baik dengan Siwon yang merupakan hyungnya, namun hanya mengenal sebatas biasa karena Siwon sejak menginjak Junior High School ia memilih hidup dengan ayahnya, Kyuhyun hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sungmin sebelumnya namun tidak begitu mengenal baik sosok Sungmin.

Perbedaan umur 4 tahun memang terkadang terlihat mencolok dengan sikap mereka bertiga, namun semenjak Kyuhyun debut sebagai penyanyi 3 tahun lalu dan setahun kemudian ia diberitahu oleh perusahaan bahwa ia akan dimanageri oleh Sungmin bersama dengan hyungnya yakni Siwon yang memang sudah lebih dulu terjun kedunia keartisan membuat Kyuhyun bisa menyesuaikan sikapnya, ia sudah 22 tahun, sudah pantas dikatakan dewasa tapi entah kenapa Sungmin selalu seakan menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil pembuat masalah. Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin bersikap biasa padanya, tapi entah kenapa lama-kelamaan sikap Sungmin menjadi berubah.

Bukan semata-mata Kyuhyun iri dengan perhatian Sungmin ke Siwon, tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin tidak mengerti dengan Sungmin. Membuat marah Sungmin, membuat kesal Sungmin, membuat Sungmin selalu memakinya, itu semua sengaja dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, karena hanya dengan itulah Kyuhyun merasa mendapatkan perhatian dari Sungmin. Kadang hal ini menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun tapi tidak mengurangi keantusiasannya saat harus bernyanyi karena inilah dunia nya.

"Kyuhyun…..FIGHTING" ucap Bee sambil tersenyum saat Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke backstage setelah menyanyi, Kyuhyun menatap Bee heran, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping asisten Sungmin tersebut.

"Noona…kau itu aneh sekali… aku sudah selesei perform tapi kau baru menyemangati ku" Kyuhyun mengambil air mineral dari tangan Bee yang disodorkan padanya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Ahahaha…tapi penampilan mu selalu luar biasa seperti biasanya, kau memang yang terbaik Kyu" Bee tersenyum polos lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas tersenyum, ia cukup menyukai Bee dan Soo Hoon, keduanya memang cukup dekat baik dengan Kyuhyun maupun Siwon, dan mereka sejak dulu juga telah menjadi asisten Sungmin.

"Setelah ini kita kemana noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja dihadapannya. Berharap Sungmin menghubunginya atau mengiriminya pesan meski itu hanya sekedar menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya, namun ternyata? NIHIL.

"Setelah ini kau bisa pulang ke apartemen, sudah tidak pekerjaan lain, aku juga akan kembali ke perusahaan karena ada beberapa yang harus ku urus" jawab Bee sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti, meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin pulang secepat ini ke apartemen. Sungmin dan Siwon pasti akan pulang cukup malam, sedang ini masih sore.

Kyuhyun dan Bee sibuk memberesi barang mereka dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena pekerjaan memang sudah selesai, sesaat Kyuhyun dan Bee menghentikan aktifitas mereka lalu menoleh kearah pintu saat terdengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka. Seseorang berdiri didepan pintu hendak masuk, Kyuhyun dan Bee menatapnya sesaat dan orang itu juga balik menatap kedua orang didepannya.

"Ah..mianhae…aku salah masuk" ucap orang itu sambil membungkukan badannya saat menyadari bahwa ia telah salah masuk ruangan, saat ia hendak keluar dari ruangan itu…

"Jung…Jungmo ssi?" sapa Bee ragu sambil berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda tampan yang berdiri tersebut, pemuda yang dipanggil Jungmo tersebut memandang kearah Bee dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nde…apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya pemuda itu sopan.

"Kau lupa pada ku? Aku Bee, asisten Sungmin"

Sesaat Jungmo menatap Bee tak percaya, ia terdiam, Kyuhyun hanya memandang tak mau ikut campur, merasa mengenal wajah itu namun ia tak terlalu ingat, ia kembali memasukan Laptop yang dia bawa kedalam tas nya.

"Bee noona?….ah mianhae tadi aku tak mengenalimu" ucap Jungmo akhirnya saat ia mengingat siapa Bee, Jungmo membungkukan badannya dan Bee membalasnya lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Kau sudah kembali dari Amerika?" Tanya Bee, Jungmo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sungmin sudah tahu kau kembali kesini?" tanya Bee lagi, Jungmo hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun memandang kembali ke mereka 'kenapa Sungmin harus tahu bahwa laki-laki itu ada disini?' batin Kyuhyun, dan kini Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia memang tak tahu apapun tentang Sungmin.

"Saya harus pergi noona" pamit Jungmo

"Ah nde..nde…" Bee mempersilakan, Jungmo membungkukan badannya lagi lalu pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Bee berjalan kearah Kyuhyun lalu kembali membantu Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tak mengenal Jungmo Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Bee, memang ia tak mengenal Jungmo, yang Kyuhyun tahu sepertinya jungmo juga seorang selebriti, dia pernah beberapa kali melihat orang yang bernama Jungmo tersebut di TV dulu.

"Dia seorang gitaris terkenal sebelum 3 tahun yang lalu ia pegi ke Amerika, ia teman baik Siwon, dan juga kekasih Sungmin" ucap Bee santai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memasukan beberapa barang kedalam tas.

DEG, Kyuhyun terdiam, nafasnya seakan berhenti dalam sekejap. Kekasih Sungmin? Tidak, semua ini pasti tidak benar, Kyuhyun sangat tahu Sungmin tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, jika Sungmin punya hubungan special pun harus nya orang itu adalah Siwon, hyung Kyuhyun sendiri meski Kyuhyun juga ragu karena ia juga tahu Sungmin dan Siwon hanya sahabat yang memang sangat dekat dan menyayangi satu sama lain meski ia juga sedikit ragu tentang perasaan Siwon ke Sungmin.

Bee menatap Kyuhyun bingung, Kyuhyun terdiam sedari tadi, dengan perlahan Bee memegang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Bee pelan.

"A…Ani Noona, ah kau harus segera ke perusahaan bukan? Biar kami mengantar mu dulu, baru aku kembali ke apartemen" Dalih Kyuhyun, ia segera mengangkat tasnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, sedang Bee yang tak mengerti hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam sendirian didalam mobil Van yang berjalan menuju apartemennya, baru saja mengantarkan Bee keperusahaan. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan tentang ucapan Bee sedari tadi. Jungmo? Sahabat Siwon? Kekasih Sungmin?. Jika memang Jungmo adalah kekasih Sungmin, kenapa Siwon yang memang sahabat mereka berdua seakan bersikap seperti mencintai Sungmin? Atau ini hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja? Bahwa sebenarnya Siwon hanya menjaga Sungmin?.

Semua ini membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang Sungmin? Sungmin yang hadir kekehidupannya, yang menawarkan kebaikan diawal perkenalan mereka, dan semuanya akhirnya membuat seorang Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari sosok Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa akhirnya ia terpesona dengan managernya itu. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengakui secara gamblang didepan Sungmin, apalagi dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah padanya setelah Kyuhyun mencoba menyatakan perasaan lewat sikapnya tanpa mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap dewasa, ia memilih memendamnya daripada Sungmin akan lebih terasa semakin jauh darinya. Kyuhyun tak pernah bertanya apapun pada Sungmin karena ia tahu itu akan malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Kyuhyun tak pernah bersikap ikut campur dengan kehidupan Sungmin karena ia memang tak tahu apapun. Tapi sekarang, mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang disebut sebagai kekasih Sungmin membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang ia mengambil ponsel disaku celananya, lalu menghubungi Sungmin.

"Yeoboseo…" sapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai dan akan langsung pulang ke apartemen" ucap Kyuhyun, berharap Sungmin akan memberi jawaban yang melegakan hatinya.

"Nde, aku dan Siwon juga sudah selesai, kami akan segera kembali ke apartemen"

"…"

"Kyuhyun…kau masih disana? Jika sudah tidak ada yang penting matikan teleponnya"pinta Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mu Sungmin"

PIP, Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sungmin. Tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa semakin jauh saja untuk menjangkau Sungmin.  
.

.

.

"Aku mencintai mu Sungmin"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, panggilan itu sudah terputus. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu? Dan seenaknya anak itu menutup telpon dan membiarkan Sungmin terdiam seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Ini tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan Sungmin, ia tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaanya secara secara terang-terangan seperti ini, ini akan semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

"Sungmin-ah, Gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja dari toilet berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan Sungmin disebuah kafe langganan mereka saat melihat Sungmin terdiam mematung dengan ponsel yang masih dipegang Sungmin menempel ditelinga pemuda manis itu, Sungmin tergagap menatap Siwon yang tengah menghampirinya, ia segera meletakan handphone itu keatas meja.

"A…Aniya, kita tidak buru-buru pulang bukan? Aku masih ingin disini"ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan rentetan gigi kelincinya kearah Siwon. Siwon menatap penuh heran kearah Sungmin, ia yakin sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin.

Handphone Sungmin diatas meja menyala, getaran kecil memberi tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone itu, dengan terburu Sungmin hendak mengambilnya namun sepertinya ia kalah cepat dengan Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon mengambil handphone tersebut.

"Siwon, berikan ponsel ku" Sungmin menadahkan tangannya kearah Siwon meminta ponselnya.

"Jadi ini masalah mu?" Siwon memutar handphone itu.

"Berikan padaku, sudah kubilang aku tidak suka seseorang memegang ponsel ku" ucap Sungmin geram.

"Aku lebih memilih kau marah padaku tapi aku tahu ada masalah apa kau sebenarnya" kata Siwon acuh dan langsung membuka handphone Sungmin kembali, membaca pesan yang masuk ke handphone Sungmin,hanya dengan sekali membaca ia mengerti, Siwon sangat mengerti.

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Mianhae, aku serius dengan ucapan ku, tapi jika kau merasa terganggu kau bisa melupakannya.**

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada mu itu adalah apa yang kuketahui sejak dulu bukan? Kaupun menyadari itu, ck…kenapa bocah itu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu, bodoh sekali dia" Decih Siwon pada dirinya sendiri, Sungmin tak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali, itu berarti apa yang ia tebak adalah kebenarannya, tentang perasaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, ia sangat tahu, dan Sungmin pun juga tahu. Siwon menyerahkan ponsel Sungmin pada pemiliknya, Sungmin membaca pesan itu, dan hanya terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Siwon pada Sungmin, Sungmin mengangkat bahunya karena memang tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan tiba-tiba memintanya untuk melupakannya, Sungmin tersenyum miris, apa yang ia sudah lakukan dulu sepertinya memang tak salah, Kyuhyun tak lebih dari sekedar pemuda yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia mungkin terlalu takut dengan tanggapan mu jika dia benar-benar berani jujur sepert itu"

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Sungmin acuh, Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa jadi posisi ku yang sulit? kalian yang merasakan perasaan bodoh itu, tapi akhirnya aku juga menanggungnya, aku punya kesibukan yang lain selain memikirkan hubungan kalian berdua" keluh Siwon, Sungmin menatap Siwon tidak suka.

"Jadi kau keberatan jika aku mengeluh padamu tentang Kyuhyun?" ketus Sungmin sambil menatap Siwon, Siwon memandang Sungmin sesaat hingga akhirnya senyum mengambang dibibirnya.

"Ahahahaha…tidak usah serius seperti itu Sungmin-ah…ayo kita pulang" ajak Siwon.

"ANI"

"Hei hei…kau bukan anak sekolah lagi yang harus malu bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada mu" goda Siwon lagi.

"Diam kau Choi Siwon"

"Kau manis jika marah seperti itu"

"….."

"Ayo pulang…aku sudah lelah" akhirnya Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin lalu menyeretnya keluar dari restoran itu untuk kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

Benar-benar melupakannya, Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintanya dan Sungmin juga tak berniat membahasnya lagi. Sesampainya di apartemen, mereka bertiga bersikap seakan tak terjadi apapun. Makan malam, setelah itu kembali kekamar masing-masing.

Kyuhyun meletakan PSP nya karena bosan, Sungmin tak memandangnya sama sekali sedari tadi, dan Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan yang ia buat. Semua terjadi begitu saja karena emosi yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang Jungmo dan kenyataannya bahwa Jungmo adalah kekasih Sungmin meski Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa ini semua adalah benar. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, setidaknya ia ingin berjalan keluar untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan berdiri mematung didepan kamarnya saat melihat sosok Sungmin tengah duduk sendirian di ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

"Hyung…." Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar sapaan pada nya, ia juga tak kalah terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin lalu duduk disisi Sungmin, keheningan melingkupi mereka. Mencoba untuk tak peduli dan sibuk dengan pikiran masaing-masing

"Aku bertemu seseorang tadi" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan keheningan karena tak tahan dengan keadaan yang mereka rasakan, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Mianhae karena sikap ku tadi…"lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan mu Kyu, siapa yang bertemu dengan mu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani…tidak ada, aku bertemu banyak orang hari ini" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, Sungmin sudah terlalu malas menanggapi sikap Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya, namun genggaman kuat pada pergelangan tangannya membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Masalah ku dengan Eunjin sudah selesai, manager Eunjin sudah menyelesaikannya" kata Kyuhyun tetap menggengam pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Baguslah" Sungmin menanggapinya singkat tanpa memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu hyung, bisakah kau memandang ku sebentar saja?" Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin pelan dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka, Sungmin menatap mata obsidian Kyuhyun yang begitu mengintimidasinya, ada rasa sesak namun penuh tanda tanya, bukan..bukan Sungmin tak mau membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, tatapan mata Kyuhyun seakan memenjarakannya dan membuatnya terbuai, tapi mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang tak pernah serius membuat Sungmin ragu.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, tak ada ucapan satu pun yang keluar dari bibir, mendalami pandangan yang begitu dalam masing-masing, Sungmin dengan keraguannya, dan Kyuhyun dengan emosinya yang kadang tak bisa ia kontrol, tembok yang Sungmin bangun padanya membuatnya tak yakin, namun perasaannya tak mampu ia kendalikan lagi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah kewajah Sungmin, Sungmin tak beraksi apapun, bahkan saat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Sungmin, hanya menempel, merasa tak ada penolakan maupun menerima dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih membiarkan posisi mereka berdua, dengan bibir saling menaut, tangannya masih menggengam pergelangan tangan Sungmin namun tak seerat pertama tadi.

"Aku tak mengerti sama sekali tentang mu" ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Itu karena kau sendiri tak mencoba untuk mengerti aku lebih dalam, kau hanya memikirkan diri mu sendiri, itu yang selalu kau lakukan" kata Sungmin akhirnya, Kyuhyun memandangnya tak mengerti, memikirkan diri sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah selama ini Sungmin yang membuat jarak diantara mereka tanpa memberi penjelasan pada Kyuhyun? Membiarkan Kyuhyun tersiksa dengan perasaannya padahal Sungmin sudah menyadari itu, jadi siapa yang sebenarnya lebih mementingkan diri sendiri?

"Cobalah bersikap dan berfikir lebih dewasa, jangan menganggap apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah cukup dan membuat orang lain akan bisa dengan gampangnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan Sungmin, katakan dengan jelas, maka aku bisa bersikap seperti apa yang kau mau" ketus Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, apa kau menganggap aku tak pernah menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada mu? Kalau kau peka, harusnya kau mengerti maksud ku, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan perasaan mu secara serius pada ku? Ok, kau tadi mengatakannya, lalu selanjutnya apa? Kau meminta ku melupakannya? " Sungmin mencoba berbicara sebiasa mungkin, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya yang sebenarnya sudah ada dipuncak.

"Kau sendiri akan bersikap lebih menjauh dari ku jika aku tidak mengatakan untuk melupakan hal itu" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Ada hal-hal yang tak kau mengerti dengan sikap ku pada mu" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang tak aku mengerti?" paksa Kyuhyun, emosi benar-benar tak bisa ia kendalikan sekarang.

"Sudahlah…percuma saja…." Sungmin mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkannya, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat dengan tubuhnya, dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba mencium Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya mencoba menghindari ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang bernama Jungmo?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun, tak melepaskan kesempatan, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin, melumat lembut bibir kissable milik Sungmin, menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

"Nnhhh…Kyu….lep…mmm...as" Sungmin memukul mukul dada Kyuhyun karena tangannya terkunci dadanya dan dada Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari celah saat Kyuhyun sesaat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Siapa Jungmo?"

"Itu… bukan urusan mu…" Sungmin mengambil nafas banyak banyak , Kyuhyun memang sudah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tapi ia tetap memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Dia ada disini sekarang, dia di Korea…kekasih mu" Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuh Sungmin dari cengkramannya, setelah itu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri sendirian dengan kekagetan yang tengah ia rasakan.

**TBC…**

Hehehehe ^^v maap lama apdetnya…lagi kena sindrom malas XD

NC…NC..NC…Part depan dipastikan ada NC….

okHAE..GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 4**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Jungmo**

** Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-

Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^

.

.

**Flashback on**

"Tampan" ucap Sungmin puas sembari merapikan kemeja namja tampan didepannya, sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di kening Sungmin membuat namja manis itu menutup matanya meresapi betapa hangatnya ciuman dari kekasihnya itu, saat namja tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya dikening Sungmin, Sungmin membuka matanya, mengagumi sosok tampan dihadapannya, dialah kekasih Sungmin, Kim Jungmo, orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Gomawo chagi….berkat kau akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan produser dari Amerika itu" namja tampan itu menatap senang mata kekasih manis yang ada didepannya, senyum mengambang dibibir keduanya, rasa senang seakan tak henti menghinggapi keduanya.

"Cheonman…"balas Sungmin dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, Jungmo menarik Sungmin dalam pelukan hangat, betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai kekasih sekaligus manager nya, Sungmin selalu mengurusi keperluan Jungmo sebagai seorang gitaris handal Korea, berkat Sungmin, Jungmo bisa bekerja sama dengan banyak musisi besar di Korea dan Asia, Jungmo juga berhasil sebagai komposer, beberapa lagunya dinyanyikan oleh kebanyakan penyanyi baru Korea yang akhirnya menghasil kan keuntungan juga untuk artis yang menyanyikannya karena lagu indah ciptaan Jungmo, dan kini setelah hampir 2 tahun Sungmin memanageri Jungmo, Sungmin berhasil menjalin kerja sama dengan produser dari Amerika untuk bekerja sama dengan Jungmo, dan hari ini adalah adalah penawaran kontrak kerja baru oleh produser itu kepada Jungmo, Sungmin senang bisa mengantar Jungmo pada keberhasilan dan Jungmo sendiri begitu puas karena apa yang ingin ia capai hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, menjadi komposer handal yang tak hanya diakui di Korea tapi juga dunia, meski ini masih awal, tapi Jungmo begitu yakin.

Sungmin sendiri adalah teman sekampus sekaligus kekasih Jungmo, sebagai anak dari pemilik sebuah Management besar di Korea, Sungmin mau-mau saja memanageri kekasihnya itu yang memang seorang trainer di perusahaan Appa nya,ini sebagai bentuk persiapan sungmin sebelum akhirnya kelak menggantikan appa nya.

.

.

Sungmin duduk membeku didalam mobil sahabatnya sejak kecil, Choi Siwon. Hatinya masih terasa sangat perih dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.

"Dia benar-benar memilih untuk pergi" lirih Sungmin masih menatap kosong kearah depan, Siwon mengusap kepala Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang ditinggal oleh Jungmo setelah menandatangani kontrak dengan produser dari Amerika setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan produser tersebut.

"Aku senang jika memang dia memilih untuk mengembangkan karirnya, tapi….." Sungmin tersenyum pedih, tapi dia enggan mengeluarkan air matanya atau lebih tepatnya air matanya memang tak mudah keluar bahkan dalam keadaan buruk sekalipun.

"Kenapa harus memutuskan hubungan dengan ku? Jika akhirnya seperti ini, sejak awal pasti aku tidak mau menjadi manager nya, mencarikan pekerjaan yang membuat namanya benar-benar besar, namun akhirnya dia memilih meninggalkan ku" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil menundukan kepalanya, ada rasa sedikit menyesal dan tentu saja kecewa, namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"apa Jungmo benar-benar tak memberikan alasan pasti kenapa dia meminta berpisah dengan mu?"Tanya Siwon ragu, Sungmin menatap Siwon.

"Sudahlah….daritadi aku menceritakan semuanya pada mu ternyata kau tak mengerti juga" Sungut Sungmin sebal, Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Hahahha….Kau memang Lee Sungmin, bahkan kau tidak menangis sekarang,di tinggal oleh kekasih mu, dan diputuskan tanpa alasan yang jelas" ejek Siwon.

"Untuk apa menangis? Jika memang Jungmo berhasil di Amerika itu berarti memang dia layak sukses, masalah hubungan ku dengannya, sebenarnya aku ingin marah, namun tak ada gunanya, Jungmo memutuskan ku tepat sehari sebelum dia pergi ke Amerika, dan tentu saja aku hanya diam saja"

Keheningan menyelimuti Siwon dan Sungmin beberapa saat, Siwon menatap Sungmin yang masih saja menatap kosong kearah depan, Siwon tau sebenarnya Sungmin sangat sakit, namun sekali lagi, Sungmin bukanlah seorang yang mudah dapat menitikan air matanya.

"Ada kalanya kau perlu menangis, dan kau tidak perlu sungkan jika memang harus menangis didepan ku" Ucap Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Sungmin.

**Flashback Off.**

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama menuju ruang meeting di kantor management pagi ini dalam diam, semenjak kejadian tadi malam, pagi harinya Kyuhyun hanya diam, sebenarnya Sungmin masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tentang Jungmo. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Jungmo? Dan bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan bahwa Jungmo telah kembali ke Korea. Semua berputar didalam pikirannya dan membuatnya tak bisa berfikir apapun, Sungmin masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan kyuhyun semalam, menyatakan cinta, menciumnya, lalu sekarang mendiamkannya. Demi apapun, Sungmin paling benci diacuhkan, apalagi itu Kyuhyun, sudah 2 tahun ini meski Sungmin memperlakukan Kyuhyun kasar sekalipun, Kyuhyun tak pernah marah, apalagi mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Setelah sarapan di apartemen dalam diam dan hal itu membuat Siwon bingung, dan didalam mobil Van juga hanya saling diam membuat sopir yang biasanya senang mendengar celotehan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun pagi ini hanya bisa diam juga sambil sesekali melihat arah kaca dan memperhatikan sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP nya dan Sungmin dengan Notebook nya. Sungmin sendiri enggan memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun karena seharusnya Kyuhyun minta maaf padanya atas sikapnya semalam. Jika saja bukan karena jadwal meeting yang memang harus dihadiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mungkin Sungmin lebih memilih menemani Siwon syuting, dan meminta asistennya menemani Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya itu tidak bisa, sebagai manager utama, Sungmin wajib ikut dalam meeting ini.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruang meeting itu lalu membukanya perlahan, ia masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa artis beserta manager dari Sapphire Blue Managemen, serta beberapa petinggi perusahaan. Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan itu diikuti dengan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya, mereka berdua menundukan kepala pada orang-orang yang sudah datang disitu lalu duduk dikursi yang masih kosong.

Meeting pun dimulai oleh petinggi perusahaan meeting kali ini membahas tentang project perusahaan membuat album dengan diisi seluruh penyanyi dari perusahaan tersebut, serta membahas tentang konser besar tahunan Sapphire Blue Management.

"Untuk album, lagu yang akan dinyanyikan dibuat oleh komposer-komposer ternama dari managemen kita, seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan 1 lagu khusus yang akan kau nyanyikan sendiri" ucap petinggi perusahaan tersebut sambil menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun.

"Nde Sajangnim" balas Kyuhyun singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu embuat orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu membuat orang-orang disitu terdiam memandangnya, wajah tampan itu, senyum manis itu.

"Annyeong Haseyo" salam orang itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah Kim Jungmo silakan masuk, kami sudah menunggu mu" ucap ramah salah seorang yang ada diruangan itu, Jungmo tersenyum lalu duduk dikursi yang masih kosong, tepatnya disisi kiri Sungmin karena Kyuhyun duduk disamping kanan Sungmin, Sungmin terdiam membatu, udara seakan menghilang disekitarnya, dadanya terasa ditumpuk dengan batu, Sungmin hanya menatap tak percaya sosok disampingnya. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia lihat, wajah tampan itu, meski Sungmin tahu Jungmo beberapa kali pulang ke Korea namun tak sekalipun Sungmin bertemu dengannya dan kini mereka malah duduk bersampingan. Kyuhyun sendiri mencoba menahan rasa kagetnya, ia tak menyangka Jungmo akan datang dalam meeting ini, Kyuhyun sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih duduk terdiam seakan menjadi patung bernyawa selama meeting berlangsung.

" Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kembali Kim Jungmo di management kita, ia juga akan menjadi komposer untuk beberapa lagu baru di album management" ucap seorang petinggi management dan disambut tepuk tangan oleh orang yang ada disitu, Jungmo berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih diam.

.  
.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat Sungmin pergi meninggalkan ruang meeting, seakan ia ingin segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Entahlah...Sungmin hanya tidak mau berjumpa dengan Jungmo. Ia juga melupakan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya saat meeting, dan tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun setelah meeting selesai karena dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat ia sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya, Sungmin memang meninggalkan mobil ditempat parkir kantor managemen, karena dengan begitu mempermudah pekerjaannya jika harus pergi sendirian.

"Kau menghindari ku?" suara itu membuat Sungmin begitu terkejut, matanya membelalak tak percaya, orang itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk di jok depan tepat disamping Sungmin.

"Keluar dari mobil ku Jungmo ssi" ketus Sungmin sambil mengalihkan matanya kearah depan. Jungmo menghela nafasnya, ia tau Sungmin pasti akan bereaksi seperti itu jika bertemu dengannya. Jungmo benar-benar ingin menjelaskan semuannya, ada rasa sesal saat ia tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, saat masih di Amerika, Jungmo sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, namun Sungmin selalu saja berusaha mengacuhkan Jungmo.

"Sungmin-ah aku hanya ingin menjelaskan, saat itu aku benar-benar ka..."

"Jika tidak ada hal penting mengenai pekerjaan dan memang kita tak mempunyai urusan lagi tentang pekerjaan, segera keluar dari mobil ku" ucap Sungmin tetap tanpa memandang Jungmo, Jungmo akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari mobil Sungmin, yahhh mungkin ia harus mencari waktu yang tepat. Sungmin segera menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.  
.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, saat Sungmin begitu saja pergi dari ruangan tadi, Kyuhyun tak sempat mengejarnya, saat ia sampai ditempat parkir biasa mobil Sungmin ada disitupun sudah tak ada. Kyuhyun mengambil handphone disaku celananya, mencoba menghubungi nomor Sungmin. 1 X memanggil…diabaikan, 2 X memanggil…diabaikan, 3 X memanggil….sambungan terputus. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, ia tahu Sungmin pasti begitu kaget dengan kehadiran Jungmo, meski kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sungmin dan Jungmo.

Kyuhyun memilih berjalan kearah mobil Van, ia masuk kedalam mobil itu, sopir memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya mengingat tak ada Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri ahjussi, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Kyuhyun menyadari tatapn dari ahjussi yang memang sudah cukup akrab dengannya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, ahjussi satu ini ternyata selalu ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana menurut ahjussi sendiri? Apa kami terlihat sedang baik-baik saja sedari tadi? Apa ahjussi pernah melihat aku dan Sungmin hyung memiliki hubungan yang baik? Apa ahjussi pernah melihat Sungmin bersikap lembut pada ku?" geram Kyuhyun, mendengar itu ahjussi pun tertawa cukup keras, membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ahahaha,,kalian berdua ini, terlihat cocok hanya saja termakan ego masing-masing, Sungmin memang memiliki sifat cukup keras sejak aku bekerja untuknya, harusnya kau lebih memahaminya, cobalah mengalah sedikit untuk mendapatkan hatinya" lanjut Sopir ahjussi sembari menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mulai membawa mobil meninggalkan tempat parkir perusahaan, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar celotehan singkat ahjussi, selama ini ia hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan supir yang selalu menemaninya itu, tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya kembali, ia memanggil satu nama dalam kontak handphonenya, Siwon.

"Yeobboseo" sapa Siwon diseberang telepon.

"Hyung… kau sudah di apartemen? Apa Sungmin hyung sudah pulang?"

"Ini masih terlalu siang untuk tidak bekerja Cho Kyuhyun! Aku masih sibuk, bukankah Sungmin bersama mu, kenapa bertanya pada ku?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi, tidak menyangka betapa bodohnya adiknya itu, apa pernah Siwon syuting untuk drama hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 jam? ini saja dia masih break, jika tidak maka ia tak mungkin mengangkat panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu Kim Jungmo sudah kembali ke Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Si..siapa? Kim Jungmo? Kau mengenalnya?" Siwon balik bertanya, kini nada suaranya menjadi rendah karena kaget dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung pergi dengan mobilnya setelah bertemu Kim Jungmo tadi di perusahaan, jika kau bisa menghubungi Sungmin hyung segera beritahu aku" PIP…Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya pada Siwon dan membiarkan Siwon dalam kebingungannya ditempat ia masih syuting.

"Ahjussi, kita cari Sungmin hyung ditempat biasa kami pergi, mungin dia hanya pergi minum untuk menenangkan pikirannya" pinta Kyuhyun dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang ahjussi, ia mengarahkan mobilnya ketempat yang memang biasa ia mengantar Sungmin, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun untuk sekedar minum, sebuah bar disalah satu sudut kota Seoul.

.

.

.

"Siwon..." sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Siwon membuat Siwon membalikan badannya kearah pemilik suara dan tangan dibahunya, orang itu tersenyum lalu duduk dikursi tepat didepan Siwon. Yeah, Siwon bertemu dengan Jungmo, setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun siang tadi, setelah syuting Siwon menghubungi beberapa orang yang pasti tahu kebenaran Jungmo memang sudah kembali ke Korea atau tidak, dan mengingat ia pergi kelokasi syuting bersama Bee yang memang sudah bertemu dengan jungmo sebelumnya tentu hal ini membuat keyakinan Siwon akan kehadiran Jungmo di Korea, dan melalui beberapa orang dari perusahaan ia dapat menghubungi Jungmo dan kini mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Lama tak berjumpa" sapa Jungmo tanpa sungkan dan langsung memesan minuman pada seorang pelayan yang memang berdiri didekat ia duduk.

"Yeah...kenapa tak memberi kabar bahwa kau akan kembali?" Tanya Siwon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kejutan...untuk mu dan untuk Sungmin" jawab Jungmo santai, sahabat Siwon itu sambil tersenyum senang. Jungmo tadi mendapat pesan dari manager nya yang mengatakan siwon meminta bertemu dengannya, dan tentu saja Jungmo sangat senang ia bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya yang tak pernah lagi bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak usah menemui Sungmin" Siwon memotong ucapan Jungmo membuat Jungmo melirik padanya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ku dengar dia sekarang menjadi manager mu dan dongsaeng mu...ya...namanya Kyuhyun" Jungmo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon menyelidik, paling tidak dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang seperti ini, Siwon berharap Jungmo tak mengetahui apapun.

"Kemarin kami bertemu, dan tadi kutanyakan pada Soo Hoon noona yang kebetulan ada diperusahaan karena aku lihat dia bersama dengan Sungmin saat meeting tadi" Siwon menatap Jungmo tak percaya, namun sedetik kemudian Siwon mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Kau kembali bukan untuk meminta Sungmin kembali pada mu kan?"

"Sayangnya iya...meskipun dia masih belum mau bertemu dengan ku" Jungmo meminum minuman didepannya yang baru saja diletakan oleh pelayan tadi.

"Kau tidak mencari kesempatan kan selama 3 tahun ini?" Jungmo balik bertanya.

"Sayangnya iya...3 tahun bersama Sungmin tanpa ada kau, apa mungkin aku akan melewatkannya begitu saja?" balas Siwon santai, untuk beberapa detik Jungmo terdiam.

"Dia tidak mungkin mau berhubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri" sindir Jungmo.

"Dan dia juga tidak mungkin mau menerima mu kembali" balas Siwon sekali lagi.

"ahahahaha...sudahlah Siwon, tidak usah membahas itu, kita sudah lama tak bertemu, aku ingin mengajak mu ketempat yang dulu kita sering kunjungi, bagaimana?" tawar Jungmo, mencoba meredam situasi yang mulai tidak enak diantaranya dan Siwon, Siwon menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, bagaimanapun Jungmo sahabatnya, apapun yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Jungmo itu tak membuat Siwon harus melepas hubungan persahabatan mereka meski Siwon sendiri sangat marah dengan sikap Jungmo yang seenaknya pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gontai memasuki apartemennya atau lebih tepatnya apartemen nya bersama Sungmin dan Siwon, Siwon tadi sempat menelponnya dan mengatakan Sungmin tak bisa dihubungi, ditempat biasa mereka minumpun Sungmin taka da. Kyuhyun sebenarnya yakin Sugmin baik-baik saja, Sungmin juga seorang namja, dia bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dibandingkan Kyuhyun, hanya saja Kyuhyun menyesali karena sikapnya sedari pagi pada namja manis itu, dari pertama Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan Sungmin, tak ada niat dan sebenarnya ia memang tak bisa melakukannya, tapi kejadian saat ia ingat bahwa Jungmo adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin membuatnya benar-benar marah.

Kyuhyun menatap lampu apartemen yang sudah menyala terang disemua sudut, ini sudah jam 10 malam, mungkin saja Sungmin memang sudah kembali ke apartemen dulu. Sungmin sudah pulang? Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu kamar Sungmin, mengetuknya beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban.

KLEK

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu kamar Sungmin, saat pintu itu terbuka Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi sudah terbaring tenang diatas kasur hangatnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Kasur Sungmin yang memang cukup besar terdapat ruang kosong karena Sungmin tidur disetengah bagian kasurnya saja, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang empunya kasur, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disisi Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang kau miliki dengan Jungmo itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok yang tertidur nyaman disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa disini yang tersiksa? Kau? Atau aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Nngghhh…."Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman karena sentuhan terus menerus diwajahnya dan itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Sungmin mencoba membuka perlahan bola mata indahnya, dan ia langsung membuka matanya lebar saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dihadapannya, dan dengan cepat ia mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanya Sungmin marah, tentu saja ia marah, Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya tanpa ijin, dan mengganggu tidurnya, Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku mencari mu seharian ini, untung aku tidak ada jadwal lain, bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja, dan tau-tau kau sudah tertidur nyaman dikasurmu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"A…aku hanya butuh istirahat tadi…jadi aku lebih dulu...dan…."

"Kau pergi karena kau kaget ada Jungmo disana"potong Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak semalam bukan?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas soal Jungmo, tadi aku hanya sedikit kaget dan malas bertemu dengannya lebih lama, kau kembalilah kekamar mu, aku ingin tidur" pinta Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa Jungmo kekasih mu? Jadi itu alasan kau tak bisa membalas perasaan ku?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali urusan ku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Karena aku mencintai mu" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ingin mejawab bahwa YA, dia juga mencintai pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Mendekatlah"pinta Sungmin akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kyuhyun menurutinya, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin, kini mereka saling berhadapan dan saling menatap pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Sungmin menegakan tubuhnya berusaha menyamakan tinggio tubuh mereka, dan perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun kaget namun tak melepasnya, ia malah mulai memagut bibir Sungmin, lumatan-lumatan lembut dan basah terus berlangsung, Sungmin membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dengan memagut bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan lembut, meski ia merasa pagutan Kyuhyun padanya jauh lebih lembut dan memabukan, Tangan Sungmin melingkar dileher Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun menekan lembut tengkuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menyudahi ciuman mereka, lalu menjauhkan kebali wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu cukup menjadi jawabanuntuk mu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ani" Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban singkat Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya lewat kata-kata saja? Agar aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau tahu kini aku sadar, sebenarnya aku yang paling tidak mengerti apa-apa disini, yang aku tahu aku mencintai mu hanya itu, selain itu kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada ku" protes Kyuhyun, sikap Sungmin tadi mungkin tanda bahwa Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan, tapi semua masih belum terang dimata Kyuhyun.

"Jungmo bukan kekasih ku, dia mantan kekasih ku, Dan…aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkan aku diakhir seperti apa yang ia lakukan, aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya, tapi aku begitu peduli padamu sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa…ini sulit Kyu, bisakah kau memahami ku?" Tanya sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, mencoba menyelami perasaan satu sama lain, hingga tak ada lagi keraguan bagi Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Jangan pukul saya jika tidak ada NC di part ini ^^V,,, part 5 lebih pas untuk NC..hehe *digebukin gegara ingkar janji kasih ENCEH XD**

**Mian untuk Typoosss yang bertebaran…saya orang yang sangat-sangat malas MENGEDIT**

**Dan maap lagi ternyata saya gk bisa apdet kilat ==V,,,skripsi gk buru-buru di ACC sama dosen jadi puyeng nie kepala dan gk sempet nulis epep *malah curhat XD**

**Akhir kata…..GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^^**

**TengKYUMIN buat yang udah kasih Riview**

**qq, sitara1083, QQ KyuMinShipper, Sha, liaa kyuminelf, chanmoody, dha KyuMin, KMS, kyuanae, trililililili fariny, okoyunjae, Christina, Game, I was a Dreamer, MissELVIP, vnovgyu, kim ryeosa wardhani, JOYmin137, ammyikmubmik, novacllend, thiafuming, dessykyumin, maria8, , reaRelf, DadjoePranatha, Audrey musaena, biya-kyuke, ChoKyunnie, Song min ah, poutyming137, dll yang mungkin gk ketulis…*mianhae**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 5**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Jungmo**

** Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS/ NC**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

**FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-**

**Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus mengaduk-aduk kopi dihadapannya, bahkan satu teguk pun belum ia minum kopi itu sedari tadi hingga dingin, tangannya memang terus memutar sendok yang sedari tadi ia pegang namun matanya melihat kearah depan menatap namja manis yang tengah sibuk di dapur mempersiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Bibirnya sedari tadi tak bisa melepas senyum yang tak biasa ia lakukan karena biasanya saat pagi, ia hanya akan mendapatkan ocehan karena tingkah lakunya, tapi pagi ini tidak. Meski bukan peningkatan yang begitu signifikan tapi Kyuhyun memperoleh salam pagi begitu hangat oleh senyuman manis dari bibir Sungmin, tentu hal ini membuat Kyuhyun kian bahagia meski harus diakui ia masih perlu pengakuan Sungmin secara gamblang karena Sungmin semalam tidak juga membalas perasaan Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan, hanya ciuman lembut yang mampu diberikan oleh Sungmin pada Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan secara langsung.

Kejadian semalam agaknya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Sungmin hanyalah sebatas memiliki hubungan mantan kekasih dengan Jungmo, toh meskipun Sungmin belum berkata bahwa ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin memberikan tanda-tanda yang begitu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega.

"Jangan memperhatikan Sungmin terus" Ucapan cukup keras itu membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan sedangkan Sungmin membalikan badannya memandang kearah Siwon yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun dan langsung meminum kopi dicangkir yang lain, sedang Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk mengambil tissue dan membersihkan meja.

"Ck…kau membuatnya tambah berantakan" gerutu Kyuhyun tanpa melirik hyungnya itu membuat Siwon terkekeh lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin membawa piring cukup besar dengan 3 sandwich disana, ia meletakan piring itu diatas meja makan lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil 1 tangkup sandwich, saat ia hendak melahap makanan nikmat yang sudah ada ditangannya tersebut, Sungmin menghentikannya, ia menatap heran kearah Siwon, lalu kembali meletakan sandwich itu diatas piring.

"Kau tak ada jadwal apapun hari ini, kenapa sudah begitu rapi pagi-pagi begini? Ini masih jam 8 pagi, terlalu pagi untuk pergi kencan kan?" tanya Sungmin seductive sambil menatap lekat Siwon, Siwon sudah terlihat sangat rapi, kemeja biru tua yang bagian lengan ia lipat keatas, dipadukan dengan celana panjang berbahan jeans berwarna putih, terlihat segar melekat ditubuh Siwon yang sudah sangat wangi, Kyuhyun juga ikut memandang kearah Siwon, heran juga dengan penampilan Siwon mengingat ia tak ada syuting atau pertemuan apapun hari ini.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti, ia mencondongkan sedikit badannya hingga wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Sungmin, lalu berbisik sangat pelan pada Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Sungmin bertambah kesal.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan Siwon.

"Gyaaa benarkah?….chukae..ok..pergilah, sampaikan salam ku padanya nde" ucap Sungmin girang kearah Siwon, dan kini Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Sungmin dan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, saat ia hendak pergi, Siwon kembali membalikan badannya lalu kembali duduk dikursinya tadi.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jungmo kemarin" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil sandwich buatan Sungmin.

"Aku juga sudah bertemu dengannya" kata Sungmin tenang sambil sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Tenang saja Kyu, dia hanya mantan kekasih Sungmin" ucap Siwon lagi menyadari suasana yang tidak enak sekarang sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak mengerti, ia bahkan tidak pernah bercerita apapun pada Siwon, kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi…aku mungkin tak pulang hari ini Sungmin" Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Siwon, yah tentu saja Siwon tak akan pulang, ia akan menikmati hari-hari bahagiannya.

Setelah Siwon pergi, suasana kaku kembali melingkupi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, keduanya kembali mengambil sarapan mereka dan memakannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hari ini Sungmin hanya akan menemani Kyuhyun ke perusahaan untuk membicarakan album barunya yang akan segera dikerjakan, dan keduanya sadar pasti hari ini mereka akan kembali bertemu dengan Jungmo.

"Kau harus selalu bersama ku nanti" kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri keheningan diantara mereka, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dan kau tak boleh pergi sendiri seperti kemarin" Oh kenapa sekarang jadi Sungmin yang harus menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun? Padahal biasanya dia yang berceloteh sebelum mereka pergi, namun Sungmin kembali mengangguk, tak ada niat untuk membantah atau apapun, mungkin karena pengaruh apa yang terjadi diantara mereka semalam.

Lalu hening lagi…..Sungmin meminum jus nya sembari membaca catatan yang tersimpan dalam notebooknya, isinya jadwal Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya kembali memandang Sungmin yang masih sibuk, ini memang sesuatu yang biasa, Sungmin akan selalu melakukannya dipagi hari, kembali melihat jadwal Kyuhyun maupun Siwon.

"Hari ini setelah ke stasiun TV, kita akan ke perusahaan lagi, ada meeting dengan composer untuk album baru mu, album mu akan di rilis setelah album management" ucap Sungmin tanpa memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sekali?"

"Apanya?" tanya Sungmin heran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan, ia meletakan notebooknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang kini sudah memandangnya.

"Ani, kau manis hari ini" dan ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"Jangan mengucapkan hal menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat, kita harus segera berangkat" Sungmin berdiri dari posisi duduknya meraih notebooknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggodanya, selama 3 tahun baru kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin gugup dan bersemu, dan jelas Kyuhyun cukup menikmatinya.

.

.

.  
Stasiun TV, ya Kyuhyun melakukan recording untuk salah satu acara di KBS. Dengan ditemani Sungmin dan keadaan hati yang cukup senang, Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati aktifitasnya hari ini. Dengan sedikit godaan sang supir ahjussi yang membuat Sungmin heran, hari ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun senang, meski Sungmin lebih banyak diam tapi Kyuhyun menikmatinya.

Setelah selesai melakukan recording untuk acara di KBS, menjelang sore Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju kantor management. Sesampainya di gedung management, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menuju ruang meeting, sudah ada komposer pastinya serta produser untuk pembahasan awal terhadap album baru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali dikagetkan karena sosok Jungmo yang ada diruang meeting tersebut, tapi mereka mencoba bersikap biasa, toh memang tidak ada masalah diantara mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun sendiri cukup jengah dengan adanya Jungmo disana yang terus saja melihat kearah Sungmin karena Kyuhyun sendiri terus memperhatikan Jungmo, Sungmin sendiri memilih mengacuhkannya dan dia konsentrasi dengan penjelasan produser.

"Jungmo si, kau bisa menjelaskan konsep lagu yang sudah kau siapkan untuk Kyuhyun?" Tanya produser disela-sela penjelasannya, ya…Jungmo ada ditempat itu karena dia juga akan ikut andil dalam album Kyuhyun.

"Saya sudah mendengar beberapa lagu Kyuhyun ssi, dan lagu yang saya siapkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan lagu Kyuhyun ssi sebelumnya, konsep ballad tetap menjadi andalan, dengan love story, dan 1 lagu beat juga ada " jelas Jungmo, produser mengangguk puas, sepertinya memilih Jungmo sebagai composer untuk album baru Kyuhyun adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Meeting pun berjalan cukup lancar, 2 jam membahas tentang konsep lagu dan album, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Kyuhyun ssi, Lee sajangnim ingin kau menemuinya diruangannya" ucap salah seorang yang masuk kedalam ruang meeting saat meeting telah selesai. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Temuilah Presdir dulu, aku menunggu di mobil" ucap Sungmin sembari memasukan beberapa barangnya kedalam tas. Kyuhyun melihat sekitar didalam ruangan itu dan sudah tak ada siapapun.

"Kau tidak ingin menemani ku?" kini Kyuhyun mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu melirikan matanya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ok ok, baiklah, aku akan menemui Lee Sajangnim sendiri" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan keluar dari ruang meeting dan dibelakangnya diikuti orang yang tadi memberitahunya yang tak lain salah satu sekretaris Tuan Lee.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Bentak Sungmin sembari menghempaskan tangan Jungmo yang sedari tadi menariknya, entah apa yang diinginkan Jungmo, saat Sungmin keluar dari ruang meeting sendirian , Jungmo langsung menarik tangan Sungmin, Sungmin ingin menolak namun disana terlalu banyak orang sehingga Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti Jungmo, dan kini mereka sudah ada di basement tepatnya ditempat parkir, hingga Sungmin memutuskan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungmo pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Heuh…..apa karena anak ingusan itu kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu saja?" Jungmo berkacak pinggang didepan Sungmin yang terus memandangnya tak suka.

"Anak ingusan? Apa maksud mu?" bentak Sungmin sembari memegang tangannya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun….kau berhubungan dengannya? Dia terus saja memperhatikan ku dan diri mu sejak tadi" gantian Jungmo membentak Sungmin, Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Sungmin memang bersikap acuh saat meeting tadi, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan sikap Kyuhyun maupun Jungmo

"Aku memiliki hubungan dengannya atau tidak itu bukan urusan mu" Sungmin menggerakan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, Sungmin benar-benar muak dengan Jungmo, setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin , masih bisa juga orang itu tanpa tahu malu meminta Sungmin kembali padanya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana" Jungmo menarik tangan Sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin di samping mobilnya, Sungmin meringis sedikit merasa sakit dipunggungnya.

"Ck…..apa mau mu Jungmo? " Tanya Sungmin pelan, sedikit mereda emosinya. Jungmo tak menjawab, namun perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Sungmin, semakin mempersempit jarak mereka, Sungmin yang kaget mencoba menghalau tubuh Jungmo dengan tangannya.

Wajah Jungmo dan Sungmin kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi, Sungmin terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Jungmo menjauh darinya, namun Jungmo jelas lebih kuat daripada Sungmin sehingga usaha Sungmin sia-sia, Jungmo mencoba mencium bibir Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Brengsek….apa mau mu?" Tolak Sungmin saat Jungmo terus mencoba mencium bibirnya, tangan Sungmin yang dipegang erat oleh Jungmo membuat Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apapun, apalagi tubuhnya terpojok bersandar dimobil Jungmo.

"Kenapa kau berubah tidak seperti dulu yang kukenal?" tanya Jungmo tetap mengunci tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya sembari menghentikan usahanya mencium Sungmin, Sungmin menghela nafas sebal.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini, lepaskan tangan ku, tidak usah bersikap seolah-olah kau yang menderita karena aku" sinis Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu keadaan ku sebenarnya"balas Jungmo, nada suaranya sudah biasa, sama-sama menjadi keras kepala seperti Sungmin tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Apa? Hah…sudah tidak perlu, buat ku antara kita tidak ada lagi hubungan apapun dan tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan"

"Mmmppptt….Lepp…asss…." Bibir Jungmo berhasil bersentuhan dengan bibir Sungmin secara tiba-tiba saat Sungmin menghentikan ucapan terakhirnya, Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya menolak ciuman Jungmo namun gagal, namun seakan Jungmo tak ingin berhenti, dan tapi… oh Jungmo lupa ia masih ada diparkiran mobil.

"Jungmo ssi" sebuah panggilan membuat Jungmo mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin, dan…

BBUUUGGGHHHH…pukulan yang lumayan keras melayang diwajah tampan Jungmo membuat Jungmo sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Sembari mengusap ujung bibirnya, Jungmo menatap otrang yang memukulnya, ya dia Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan Jungmo yang masih meringis kesakitan karena pukulannya yang cukup keras.

Kyuhyun membawa pulang Sungmin ke apartement, Kyuhyun tak mengucapkan apapun membuat Sungmin tak berani mengucapkan apapun, ia benar-benar syok dengan perlakuan Jungmo tadi.

.

.

.

"Masuklah kekamar mu" ucap Kyuhyun saat ia dan Sungmin sudah berada di apartement, Siwon tak ada… tentu saja, dari pagi ia sudah mengatakan mungkin ia tidak akan pulang malam ini, yang entah Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kemana Siwon pergi karena ia tidak sempat menanyakan pada Sungmin yang dia rasa pasti tahu kemana perginya hyung nya itu, tapi sedari tadi pikirannya hanya terpusat pada Sungmin membuatnya melupakan hal itu. Sungmin hanya berdiri terdiam tak mengidahkan ucapan Kyuhyun, dia masih berdiri saat Kyuhyun sudah membelakanginya.

"K..Kyu..itu tadi, sebenarnya…" suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar karena Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sedari tadi didalam mobil, dan ia juga tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa ada disana, ada perasaan takut dan bersalah, Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun kembali membalikan badannya hingga mereka kembali bertatapan,beberapa detik mereka hanya saling memandang tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun .

"Dimana ia menyentuh mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eoh?" Sungmin melongo tak mengerti, hingga akhirnya Sungmin gelagapan mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"A…Ani….dia hanya mencium ku….itupun ka…mmmpppttt…nnnhhhh" Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin dan melumat bibir kissable itu, Sungmin yang awalnya kaget dengan serangan Kyuhyun hanya diam saja membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya, Sungmin akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Kyuhyun mencoba ikut membalas lumatan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun seakan lapar dengan bibir Sungmin, ia terus saja melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Sungmin, menarik tengkuk Sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka, Sungmin mencoba membalas ciuman Kyuhyun sebisanya, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun yang mengendalikan ciuman mereka berdua. Tanpa diminta Kyuhyun, mungkin kini naluri dan hasratnya yang mendorong, Sungmin pun membuka bibirnya sedikit sehingga lidah Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam mulut hangatnya, Sungmin terus membalas lilitan lidah Kyuhyun, suara kecipak menandakan saliva mereka saling bertukar, ciuman ini sungguh berbeda dengan ciuman lembut yang mereka lakukan semalam, ada dorongan nafsu dan emosi, keinginan untuk saling mengikat dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Saat merasa nafas Sungmin memendek, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Nafas mereka saling bersahutan akibat ciuman panjang tadi , dan setelah beberapa detik, namun dengan cepat kini Sungmin kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas, sangat bergairah, tangan Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin membuat Sungmin melenguh ditengah pagutan bibir mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, berjalan perlahan dengan tetap melumat bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dan langsung menindih tubuh namja manis itu.

"Nnnnhhhh Kyuuuhhh…mmmppphhh" desah Sungmin saat ciuman mereka terlepas namun kembali bersatu

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu, membelai wajah Sungmin yang terus berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen karena ciuman yang sangat panjang. Sungmin sedikit merasa geli saat jemari Kyuhyun terus membelai wajahnya, perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan hangat dari mata obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau terus bersama ku tadi"ucap Kyuhyun pelan sembari terus membelai pipi Sungmin, Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ma…maafkan aku"tangan Sungmin mencoba meraih wajah Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuh Jungmo melihat mu dicium olehnya"geram Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum tak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung, sangat mencintai mu. Bagaimana lagi agar kau bisa mengakuinya juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela nafas lalu menarik wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu"bisik Sungmin dan dengan ia kembali mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Ini cukup untuk Kyuhyun, pernyataan Sungmin, Ia membalas lumatan Sungmin meski tak sepanas ciuman sebelumnya, melepaskan ciumannya membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa namun segera dibayarnya dan mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah halus Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut, kecupan kecupan itu berlanjut dari kening, pipi, telinga, hidung, bibir, dagu dan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecupi begitu lembut lalu menjilatnya dan menggigit sehingga memberi tanda merah di leher putih itu, membuat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya sembari mengusap bahu Kyuhyun gelisah karena Kyuhyun menyentuhnya tanpa jeda dan membuatnya melayang.

"Sssshhhmm….mmmppphhhh…."lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terus membuat tanda kepemilikan di lehernya, jemari Kyuhyun terampil membuka perlahan kancing kemeja Sungmin, menyibakan kemeja itu, mengekspos tubuh Sungmin bagian atas, dan bibir Kyuhyun tak melepaskan kecupannya ditubuh Sungmin, bahu dan berlanjut kedada.

"Ooouuggg…Kyuuhhhh…." desahan lembut meluncur dari bibir Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menikmati dadanya, terus menghujani kecupan, menjilat dan gigitan lembut membuat tubuh Sungmin bergerak gelisah, tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap bahu Kyuhyun beralih menggenggam seprei menyalurkan gairahnya yang mulai meningkat, apalagi tangan Kyuhyun juga ikut memainkan nipplenya dan mengusap paha bagian dalamnya.

Setelah puas memberi tanda cinta di tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan kembali mengecupi bibir Sungmin membuat Sungmin membuka matanya, Senyuman dari keduanya saling menyambut.

"Kau ingin berhenti sekarang?" tanya Sungmin karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil menatapnya.

"Apa aku kelihatan bisa menghentikannya?"

"Aku mencintai mu Kyu, maaf jika aku selalu mengacuhkan mu, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana" Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka

Kini tak ada lagi keraguan dari keduanya, cukup berterima kasih karena kejadian dengan Jungmo tadi, setidaknya itu membuat Sungmin mau bersikap lebih jujur terhadap perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Keyakinan mencintai satu sama lain tertumpahkan dengan percintaan mereka kali ini. Sungmin tak menolak saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lebih jauh, tubuh yang saling bersentuhan begitu dekat tanpa lagi ada jarak, Kyuhyun terus menyentuhnya begitu lembut membuat Sungmin terbuai, dan entah sejak kapan kini Sungmin sudah naked. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih dengan pakaian lengkap bergerak perlahan merangsang Sungmin.

"Sshhhh….aaahhhh…."Desah Sungmin karena tubuh bagian bawahnya terus bersentuhan dengan ereksi Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana, belum lagi Kyuhyun terus memainkan nippe nya menggunakan lidah lincahnya dan jemari panjangnya.

"Nnnnngggg….sa…sakit…Kyu…."Tubuh Sungmin melengkung saat ia merasakan sakit di holenya tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun tengah mencoba memasukan 1 jarinya kedalam hole Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mencium kembali bibir Sungmin dan mengajak Sungmin berciuman dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin tangan yang masih bebas ia gunakan untuk menyentuh kejantanan Sungmin membuat Sungmin melupakan rasa sakit di holenya, Sungmin membelalakan matanya keatas saat Kyuhyun menambahkan jari didalam holenya, 2 lalu 3 jari, kyuhyun berhasil memasukan 3 jarinya, mendiamkan sebentar sembari tetap berkonsentrasi mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin sambil terus mengajak Sungmin berperang lidah dan kini Sungmin yang lebih mendominasi, Sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar, mencoba menikmati Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya, mengeluarkannya sedikit demi sedikit lalu memasukannya lebih dalam kedalam hole Sungmin dengan perlahan, dan begitu selanjutnya semakin cepat.

"Aaaahhhh…aaahhh…..nnnhhhhh…." Sungmin membuka kakinya semakin lebar saat Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jarinya semakin dalam kedalam tubuhnya, tangan Kyuhyun yang mengurut kejantanannnya juga semakin cepat membuat precumnya keluar.

"Sshhhmm…aaahhh…disituhhh…aaahhhhh…." Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyentuh postratnya, jari panjang Kyuhyun terus menyentuh titik itu, membuat tubuh Sungmin menggeliat tak tenang, tangan yang satunya semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Sungmin, miliknya sendiri sudah sangat tegang meilihat Sungmin yang begitu terangsang dan menikmati sentuhannya, namun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bertahan.

"Nnnggg….Kyyuuuhhhh…Aaaakkkk….."teriak Sungmin saat ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, cairan Sungmin mengotori tangan dan baju Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dari dalam hole Sungmin, lalu membiarkan Sungmin menikmati saat-saat puncaknya. Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Aku akan melakukan nya Ming, cobalah untuk relaks"bisik Kyuhyun, ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya sedikit, membuka kemejanya sendiri dan celana nya sendiri, lalu kembali menindih Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun kembali mendarat kedada Sungmin, mengecup nipple yang masih menegang itu, menjilatnya, dan mengigitnya lembut, mengemut seperti bayi, tangannya turun kebagian tubuh Sungmin, meremas kejantanan Sungmin agar kembali menegang.

"Nnnnnggg…Kyu..hyun…."lirih Sungmin, tubuhnya kini benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun lebih lagi, bagian-bagian sensiti tubuhnya kini seakan menjadi tempat Kyuhyun 'bermain'. Kyuhyun kembali menegakan tubuhnya, melebarkan kaki Sungmin hingga terekspos hole Sungmin yang mulai berkedut, dengan menggunakan sisa cairan Sungmin disekitar tubuh bawah Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengurut kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan mengarahkannya kedalam hole Sungmin

"Nnnngggg….sssshhhhh…." Sungmin mencoba mengantisipasi rasa sakit ditubuh bawahnya, rasanya begitu sakit saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukan kejantanannya kedalam holenya yang begitu sempit. Perlahan Kyuhyun berhasil memasukan hampir seluruh kejantanannya.

"Nnhh…Mingg…."Kyuhyun ikut mendesah merasakan hole Sungmin menjerat kejantanannya begitu kencang, dinding rectum Sungmin seakan memijat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang begitu tegang.

Dan desahan demi desahan kini saling bersahutan, tubuh yang saling menyatu, dengan pergerakan yang begitu lembut dan perlahan diawal selanjutnya begitu semakin konstan dan cepat. Kyuhyun menyodokan kejantannannya didalam hole Sungmin membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak sentak karena tusukan yang begitu cepat dan dalam.

"Aaaahhhh….aaaahhhh…nnnhhh…..nnnggggttt" Rancauan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak hanya bergerak konstan didalam tubuhnya, tapi sentuhan Kyuhyun didada dan kejantanannya sendiri yang menegang lagi membuat Sungmin kehilangan kendalinya.

Derit ranjang yang semakin keras menandakan betapa pergerakan dua tubuh yang saling menyatu dan bertautan itu begitu cepat

"Ahhhh…aaaahh…Kyuhyun…aaahh….sssshhh…" Sungmin terus mendesah, tangannya mencengkeram erat seprei ranjang Kyuhyun, kakinya melingkar indah dipinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ouuuhhhh….fassster Kyu…sssshhhh…aaaahhh" Rancau Sungmin saat kejantanan Kyuhyun menyentuh postratnya.

"Sem…pitt Ming…aaahhh" Kyuhyun ikut mendesah, bagiaman mana tidak, Kejantanannya yang besar benar-benar dijerat dinding rectum Sungmin yang semakin menyempit membuatnya harus menahan agar tidak menyakiti Sungmin saat ia menyodok tubuh Sungmin semakin cepat dan dalam

"Aaaaahhh….Kyuu….aaaahhh…aku..cum..aaakkhhh" teriak Sungmi saat ia mendapatkan orgasmenya kembali, sedang Kyuhyun masih terus menggenjot tubuhnya semakin cepat, Sungmin dapat merasakan kejantanan besar Kyuhyun berkedut didalam holenya.

"Sssshhh…aaahhh…Aaarrgghh Miinnggg…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam Sungmin , tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh Sungmin, mereka menikmati saat saat mencapai puncak bersama, Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan dadanya naik turun karena kelelahan bercinta tadi, lalu Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

"Saranghae…Jeongmal Saranghae…Saranghae Lee Sungmin…" Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Naddo Saranghae…." Balas Sungmin,dan Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Nggg…Kyyuuuhhh…" Sungmin kembali mendesah karena pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun membuat kejantanannya yang masih bersarang di hole Sungmin ikut bergerak, yahhh pasti Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka barusan. Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku lelah sekali"ucap Sungmin memasang wajah imutnya dihadapan Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Ne..ne…Mianhae" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole Sungmin membuat meringis kesakitan.

PLOP

"Sssshhh…pelan Kyu"gerutu Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun menarik selimut lalu menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Sungmin dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Sungmin, wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini menutup matanya, kelelahan melanda tubuhnya membuat Sungmin ingin tidur namun semua itu terganggu karena Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibirnya, dengan cepat Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Jangan mencium ku terus, aku tidak bisa tidur" geram Sungmin.

"Kau masih saja galak pada ku"cibir Kyuhyun.

"Cepat tidur karena besok kau ada jadwal pagi" Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

"Mmmm..ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya" suara Sungmin teredam dada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun mendengarnya cukup jelas, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin lalu menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Kekasih? Aku pikir Siwon hyung mencintai mu"

"Siwon memang mencintai ku dan aku mencintai nya" jawab Sungmin sekenanya, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, besok pasti Siwon membawanya dan mengenalkannya pada mu, bisakah kita sekarang tidur?"

"Dan soal Jungmo tadi….."

"Dia yang memaksa ku tadi, aku sudah tak ada hubungan dengannya, apa kau masih ragu?" Kini Sungmin berbicara cukup serius, tidak ingin membahas masalah tadi, ia sudah jujur pada Kyuhyun dan benar-benar sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Jungmo semenjak kepergian Jungmo ke Amerika, Sungmin menjadi dirinya yang baru, melupakan Jungmo dan dengan dirinya yang baru mencintai sosok namja yang lebih muda darinya…Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak, aku percaya pada mu, tidurlah"pinta Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan tak lama kemudian terlelap dan disusul Kyuhyun yang juga merapatkan kelopak matanya dan mencoba tidur sambil mendekap Sungmin, yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya.

**TEBECE**

**Jreng jreng jreng….ni udah ada NC nya….kalo kurang panas maap ya *sodorin kompor biar panas XD**

**Maaf lagi kalo apdetnya cukup lama….saya usahakan secepatnya, paling tidak 1 minggu 1 chapter hehehe…*masih sibuk**

**Ceritanya makin kaya sinetron…ya memang beginilah adanya…**

**Okhae-okhae…selamat bertemu di chap selanjutnya yaaaaa**

**Akhir kata…GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^^**

**Special Thanks buat yang sudah menyempatkan meriview…**

**Cupid'skyumin, dha kyumin, Park Ha Mi, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, ChoSaMin, Kyuminalways89, hyoki, shipper, reaelf, RithaGaemGyu, Dean Lee, babyCHO, minkie, dessykyumin, chanmoody, Dara, PumkinSparKyumin, ariny, okoyunjae, sha, Yuara Tirania, adindapranata, MissELFVIP, Yeaah KyuminShippClouds, Jung Yunki, ChoKyunnie, KyuMin's137, maria8, Park Soo Hoon, Chuu1307, JOYmin137, , Joyer Quintsitara1083, Audrey musaena, vnovgyu, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kerorokeyen, Rima KyuMin Elf, ammyikmubmik, kyuminjoy, para GUEST, dan teman-teman yang lain yang mungkin lupa saya tulis ^^V..gomawo**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 6**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Jungmo**

** Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

**FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-**

**Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bahagia…semua terasa indah saat akhirnya perasaan itu tersampaikan dan terbalas. Ungkapan yang terangkai dalam kata-kata meski itu hanya singkat namun cukup membuat semua menjadi lebih baik. Mengakhiri masa-masa yang selalu membuat keduanya selalu berselisih paham dan sekarang berakhir dengan senyuman, meski entah bertahan berapa lama setidaknya mencoba untuk menjalaninya dengan baik dengan janji tulus.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah memulainya, cinta mereka. Kini tak ada lagi keraguan Kyuhyun lega saat Sungmin menyatakan dan membalas perasaannya, dan kini ia akan mencoba selalu bersama Sungmin, bukan waktu yang sebentar hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan hati Sungmin seperti sekarang, dan mungkin Kyuhyun sangat sadar kehadiran Jungmo akan mengusik hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Bukan baru menakhlukan hati Sungmin, karena sebenarnya sejak lama Sungmin pun merasakan hal yang sama, hanya karena ketakutannya membuat dia ragu hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mampu meyakinkannya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah ada berbaikan?" sindir Siwon saat ia masuk kedalam apartemen dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Sumin makan bersama sembari tertawa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap Siwon. Setelah sehari kemarin tak menampakan wajahnya di dorm karena urusan nya dengan sang kekasih, akhirnya namja tampan bertubuh tinggi memutuskan untuk pulang, dan keberuntungannya karena ia disambut hubungan yang sepertinya cukup membaik antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kekasih datang…..dan kau tak pulang tanpa menghubungi ku sama sekali, sudah puas kemarin?" Sungmin balik menyindir membuat Siwon terkekeh, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Siwon selalu senang dengan setiap ucapan Sungmin, sahabatnya yang membuatnya mengenal kekasihnya sekarang.

"2 hari aku libur syuting, jadi ku manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya"Siwon memakan buah yang tersedia diatas meja sembari mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi. Siwon terdiam sesaat sambil menikmati makanannya hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat ia cukup kaget, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, dengan tanpa dosa Siwon yang memang duduk disebelah Sungmin memegang leher Sungmin, Sungmin langsung menepis tangan Siwon.

"Hahahaha…tak kusangka secepat ini" Tawa membahana keluar dari bibir Siwon yang setelah itu ia menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Sungmin yang terdapat tanda merah disana.

"Bukan urusan mu hyung" ketus Kyuhyun kepada hyungnya itu, Siwon mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap menahan tawanya, Sungmin sendiri mencoba bersikap acuh.

"Bagaimana? Lebih baik saling jujur bukan daripada saling mengelak?"

"Tidak perlu dibahas lagi Choi Siwon!" ketus Sungmin, yang dengan segera ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa piring kotor ditangannya, membuat Siwon mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun, dan hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah kau pergi bersama kekasih mu kemarin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat saat sadar bahwa hal itu memang menjadi hal pertama yang ingin ia tanyakan jika bertemu dengan Siwon, Siwon hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun cukup menyesal karena sejak awal ia mengira Siwon dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan khusus.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kibum yang terus asik berbicara sendiri sedari tadi di meja berbeda , Yaa…Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan kekasih hyungnya yang tak lain Choi Siwon, dan seperti tak disangka Kyuhyun, Kibum merupakan teman baik Sungmin saat sekolah.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"pertanyaan Siwon mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar memiliki kekasih" ucap Kyuhyun seadanya, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti, hingga akhirnya senyuman tersungging dibibir Siwon.

"Kau masih saja berfikir bahwa orang yang aku cintai itu Sungmin? Haha dasar bocah bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku jenius kau tahu itu"sungut Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk minuman hangat dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku cukup kaget dengan perkembangan hubungan mu dengan Sungmin. Sungmin bukan orang yang mudah menunjukan perasaannya, tapi baguslah, kau hanya perlu cukup lebih mengerti dia, Sungmin orang yang cepat perasa hanya saja susah untuk menunjukannya"lanjut Siwon.

"Kau sedang memberitahu siapa kekasih ku kepada ku? " Sindir Kyuhyun karena merasa Siwon sangat terlalu banyak bicara soal Sungmin, Siwon kembali terkekeh, sepertinya mengerjai dongsaengnya cukup mengasikan.

"Kau ada jadwal sore ini Kyu di SBS, kita harus segera berangkat" ajak Sungmin sembari berjalan kearah meja Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kibumie, kita bertemu lagi besok, jadwal Kyuhyun cukup padat hari-hari ini dan aku harus selalu menemaninya karena asisten ku memiliki pekerjaan diperusahaan, jadi kau habiskan waktu mu dulu dengan pengangguran itu" Sungmin menunjuk Siwon saat Kibum berdiri disampingnya.

"Yaaaaa…siapa yang pengangguran? Aku hanya menunggu syuting drama selanjutnya" ucap Siwon tidak terima, dia memang tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan akhir-akhir ini karena syutingnya sudah selesai, dan menunggu untuk syuting drama berikutnya ia masih punya waktu satu minggu untuk memulainya. Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek kearah Siwon sedang Kibum hanya tersenyum, Sungmin sendiri kembali acuh pada Siwon dan segera mengajak Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari seorang petinggi management saat mereka melakukan meeting kembali untuk persiapan lagi album terbaru Kyuhyun. Tanggal pembuatan MV sudah ditentukan, konsep dan lagupun sudah disiapkan demi suksesnya album Kyuhyun. Album Kyuhyun selalu ditunggu penggemarnya, sebagai penyanyi muda dengan paras tampan dan suara yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkan akan merinding dan tersentuh dengan suara bass Kyuhyun.

"Konsep Ballad tetap utama seperti sebelumnya, 2 lagu ciptaan Jungmo ssi menjadi singlenya" ucap orang itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membaca tulisan-tulisan di kertas yang dari tadi ia pegang.

Meeting dilanjutkan dengan tetap membahas semua persiapan album Kyuhyun, ada Jungmo juga diruang itu, namun sepertinya baik Jungmo dan Kyuhyun tak mau membawa urusan pribadi mereka dalam urusan pekerjaan, profesionalisme tetap bagian yang terpenting. Mereka tak saling menyapa sejak awal, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang ikut dalam meeting itu.

"Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tak berarti membuat ku menyerahkan Sungmin pada mu begitu saja Kyuhyun ssi" ucap Jungmo saat meeting selesai dan tinggal Jungmo dan Kyuhyun yang berada ditempat itu, Sungmin sendiri sedari tadi sudah keluar lebih dulu karena urusan dengan produser dan dia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun akan segera kembali, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya malas karena harus bertemu dengan Jungmo dan bahkan mendengar ucapan Jungmo.

"Terserah kau Jungmo ssi, setidaknya aku tak pernah memaksa Sungmin dengan sikap ku KEKANAKAN ku" Kyuhyun menekankan pada kata kekanakan, Kyuhyun membereskan beberapa barangnya, dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jungmo sendiri menghela naas perlahan sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mengikuti dibelakang Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dan Jungmo berjalan dibelakangnya, saat pintu meeting dibuka oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah ada didepan ruang itu, dan hal itu membuat Jungmo, Kyuhyun , dan Sungmin berdiri saling berhadapan, keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Sesaat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali melintas dipikiran mereka, Sungmin mencoba untuk bersikap masa bodoh dengan adanya Jungmo disana.

"Jungmo ssi, Kyuhyun ssi, Sungmin ssi, Presdir memanggil kalian bertiga keruangan beliau" sebuah suara memecah keheningan itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seperti meminta penjelasan, Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tak tahu apa-apa kenapa mereka diminta datang keruangan appanya yang tak lain adalah Presiden Direktur managemen ini. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ruang Presdir dalam diam.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang presdir, salah seorang sekretaris presdir membukakakn pintu untuk mereka bertiga dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, dan kemudian ia sendiri pergi dari ruangan itu.

Jungmo, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin menundukan kepala mereka bersamaan saat Presdir ternyata sudah terduduk manis di sofa diruang kerjanya, dan beliau meminta mereka untuk duduk dihadapannya dengan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tempat duduk dihadapannya, dan dengan ragu ketiganya duduk didepan presdir yang masih tak mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa ini?" Bentak Tuan Lee yang tak lain appa Sungmin yang merupakan Presdir SapphireBlue Management kepada Sungmin, Jungmo, dan Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapan nya sambil melempar pelan sebuah majalah. Sungmin mengambil majalah itu, dan membacanya, seseaat kemudian ia begitu kaget dengan tulisan yang tercetak tebal disalah satu artikel tersebut

"A…Appa…Maksud ku Presdir….i…ini semua..hanya salah paham" bantah Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo bergantian membaca salah satu artikel di majalah itu, disitu terdapat gambar Jungmo yang terduduk sambil memegang bibirnya, sedang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam posisi membelakangi Jungmo, dan yang paling membuat kaget adalah judul dari artikel itu adalah "SKANDAL ANTARA ARTIS DAN MANAGERNYA".

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bertiga melakukan hal seperti ini…memalukan…ck, dan kalian melakukannya digedung perusahaan"geram Presdir Lee sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Sajangnim…semua yang tertulis disini tidak benar, kami memang sedikit ada masalah, namun yang ditulis terlalu berlebihan" Jungmo mencoba memberi bantahan, ia sendiri tak menyangka ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu dan mengabadikan sehingga menjadi berita yang cukup menghebohkan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi tak seharusnya kalian melakukan itu semua ditempat umum, jika ada masalah selesaikan diantara kalian dengan baik, kalian cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini" lanjut Presdir lagi, cukup membuatnya syok karena hal memalukan seperti ini sampai ketangan media. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Jungmo hanya terdiam.

"Kuharap kalian segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan Jungmo kau boleh keluar dulu, aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin" Jungmo pun mengangguk ia meninggalkan ruang Presdir Lee.

Kini tinggal Presdir Lee, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun diruangan itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terdiam, tak mengerti akan ada masalah apa lagi yang akan menimpa mereka, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu memang sebuah kebodohan yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan didaerah gedung perusahaan.

"Mulai bulan depan Sungmin tak lagi menjadi manager mu Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Siwon, setelah Kyuhyun berhasil melakukan comeback album barunya maka berakhir juga tugas Sungmin menjadi manager kalian"Ucapan Presdir Lee membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan tak percaya, kenapa tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan seperti ini harus mereka dengar dari presdir sendiri.

"Lee Sajangnim….apa anda serius?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan, Presdir Lee mengangguk, sebenarnya hal inilah yang ia ingin sampaikan, hanya saja saat pagi tadi ia melihat sebuah berita disalah satu artikel surat kabar yang beliau baca membuatnya harus mengurus hal itu terlebih dulu .

"Presdir, kenapa tiba-tiba meminta ku untuk berhenti sebagai manager Kyuhyun dan Siwon? Apa presdir bisa mengatakan alasannya? Kyuhyun bahkan akan segera merilis albumnya dan melakukan promosi, sedangkan Park Soo Hoon ssi dan Bee ssi tidak mungkin mengurus sekaligus karena Siwon juga akan mulai syuting drama terbarunya segera" kini Sungmin mengeluarkan suara, ia benar-benar kaget dengan keputusan appanya, appa nya yang dulu meminta dirinya memanageri Kyuhyun dan Siwon, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba memintanya berhenti.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan Sungmin, seharusnya kau tahu alasan ku melakukan ini" ucap Presdiri Lee, Sungmin semakin tak mengerti, ia bahkan tak tinggal dirumahnya bersama sang appa sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, berbicara mengenai pekerjaan dengan sang appa pun tidak pernah.

"Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan mendapatkan manager baru, Sungmin akan berhenti sebagai manajer. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang, dan sebelumnya, selesaikan masalah antara kalian dan Jungmo, mungkin mulai hari ini kalian akan dikejar wartawan" Presdir Lee kembali duduk dikursinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghela nafas lalu mereka menundukan kepala pada Presdir Lee dan keluar dari ruangan itu, tak berani bertanya lebih jauh, karena pasti ini ada masalah yang cukup penting hingga presdir mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling terdiam hingga mereka masuk kedalam mobil Sungmin, mereka memang tidak menggunakan van seperti biasanya. Keheningan masih saja menyelimuti mereka, bahkan Sungmin tak segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Pasti presdir punya alasan sendiri, tidak perlu dipikirkan, kita pulang sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Sungmin, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sesaat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang appa pikirkan" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kyuhyun mengusap kepala kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu terlalu memikirkan keputusan Presdir Lee, meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiripun memikirkan hal itu, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan.

**TEBECE**

**Hahahahaha…buat yang mau protes kenapa gak ada KyuMin moment di chap ini...ntar chap selanjutnya bakal full KyuMin moment dah,, ini buat pancingan agar terjadilah KyuMin moment itu *halaaahhhh…#author dikunci di kamar Leeteuk oppa sama chingu deul….*modusss banget XDD gyakakakakaka**

**Chap ini sangat pendek ya…sebagai penggantinya…chap depan saya kasih ENCEHHHH lagi….*tebar kembang buat para yadonger ,,**

**JOYer JJANG!**

**KYUMIN IS REAL!**

**TEUKIE IS MINE!**

**OKHAE...GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^^**

**TengKYUMIN buat chingu-deul yg udah menyempatkan riview**

**Evilbunny, dha kyumin, neganugu, I'm minhyun, momoshfly2401, RithaGaemGyu, kyuminalways89, chanmoody, maria8, Jirania, minnieGalz, , ChoSamin, kim kyuna, nuruchan4, Bunnyevil, dedo, sha, dessykyumin, okoyunjae, KyuMin's137, Jung Yunka, 137137137, cupid'skyumin, juechan, auedrey musaena, adindapranatha, kim eun neul, Rima KyuMin Elf, Yeah KyuminShippClouds, Joyer Quint, JOYmin137, missELFVIP, Love Clouds, reaRelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, thiafumings, ChoKyunnie, Kyuminjoy, ammyikmubmik, paprikapumkin, dan para GUEST…Kamsahae..^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 7**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Jungmo**

** Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

**FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-**

**Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua pikiran entah berjalan kemana, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, semua terjadi begitu cepat, mulai dari pemberitaan mengenai perkelahian Kyuhyun dan Jungmo hingga keputusan Presdir Lee memutuskan agar Sungmin berhenti menjadi manager Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling diam dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen, terdiam didalam mobil bahkan sesampainya mereka di apartemen, Siwon jelas masih bersama dengan Kibum membuat suasana apartemen menjadi terasa sangat sepi.

"Mandi dan istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah" ucap Sungmin tanpa memandang kearah Kyuhyun, tangannya memegang kenop pintu kamarnya dan membuka perlahan, ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dan tak menyadari kini Kyuhyun masih berjalan dibelakangnya ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sungmin meletakan tasnya dan langsung membaringkan setengah tubuhnya bagian atas ke atas ranjang empuknya, ia langsung menutup matanya, kakinya terjuntai kelantai.

"Eh?" Sungmin membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat terasa ada sapuan nafas diwajahnya, matanya membulat saat mendapati Kyuhyun kini berada diatasnya, tangan Kyuhyun menopang tubuhnya diletakan disisi kiri dan kanan bahu Sungmin.

"Kenapa malah disini? Kau tak ingin istirahat? Besok ada jadwal cukup padat" kata Sungmin sembari mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, Kyuhyun hanya tesenyum menanggapi kekasihnya itu, kecupan hangat dai bibirnya mendarat mulus dibibir Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tersenyum dalam ciumannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibirnya perlahan dengan sangat pelan dan ia membalas juga dengan sangat perlahan. Sebuah ketulusan menyertai dalam ciuman yang begitu hangat, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyalurkan perasaaan satu sama lain dalam ciuman itu, dan Sungmin kembali terkekeh saat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan melumat bibinya beganti dengan mengecup-ngecup bibir Sungmin terus menerus.

Kini Sungmin tak ingin lagi berbohong atau menutupi, ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun, dan tidak peduli apa yang kini tengah mereka hadapi, Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Seakan mengerti satu sama lain, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali saling menyatukan bibir mereka, memulai kegiatan yang akan berlanjut seperti yang mereka inginkan.

Kyuhyun menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin, tak ada yang terlewati, seakan tahu dimana bagian tubuh Sungmin yang akan membuat Sungmin menyebut namanya dengan suara yang begitu manis sekaligus menggoda, Kyuhyun terus bermain dititik itu, jemari panjangnya melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin, bibirnya menyapu seluruh bagian wajah, telinga, dan leher Sungmin, membuat tanda-tanda cinta disana.

"Nnngggg….nnnhhhh" Sungmin mendesah tertahan, suaranya teredam karena ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya tepejam saat merasakan ada yang memaksa masuk dibagian tubuh bawahnya, tubuhnya berkedik saat Kyuhyun teus menyapukan lidahnya dibagian dadanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sepreinya.

"Aaaaasssshhh…mmmppphhhh…aaaahh" Sungmin terus merancau saat jari-jari panjang milik Kyuhyun terus bergerak semakin cepat didalam holenya. Seolah tak mampu menolak atau malah Sungmin hanya mampu menikmati setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku mencintai mu" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin sembari tetep menggerakan jarinya didalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Ouuhhhh…aaahhhhh….KYYUUUUU" Sungmin meremas kuat rambut coklat milik Kyuhyun saat ia ada dipuncak kenikmatanKyuhyun mencabut ke 3 jarinya yang sedari tadi mengenai prostat Sungmin, segera ia mencium bibir Sungmin kembali saat Sungmin kembali menstabilkan nafasnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna sedari tadi tepat dimulut hole Sungmin, menggesekannya sebentar, lalu mencoba memasuki hole Sungmin dengan sangat pelan.

"SSShhhhhh….." Sungmin mencoba menahan teriakannya saat ia merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai merasuki dirinya, terasa sangat perih, namun Sungmin ingin segera mendapatkan kenikmatan juga dan dengan cepat Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi terduduk sehingga seluruh batang kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam holenya cepat.

"AAAkkkkhhhhh…"pekik Sungmin saat ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun langsung menyentuh prostat, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak tega dan membawa Sungmin dalam ciuman kembali, lama dengan posisi berciuman dengan tubuh Sungmin yang berpangku pada tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun sembai menahan peih yang begitu nyata ia rasakan.

"Aaaaahhh…..aaaahhh…aaahhhhhhhnnnn" desah Sungmin tak beraturan saat ia merasakan milik Kyuhyun terus keluar masuk didalam holenya, Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin, ikut membantu pergerakan tubuh Sungmin, sembai mengecupi wajah Sungmin.

"Aahhh…sssshhh…..Kyuuhhh…ooohhhhh…aaaahhhhh" Sungmin terus saja mengerang nikmat, 10 menit dalam posisi Sungmin on top namun baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum mendapatkan orgasme mereka, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin bersandar di pinggiran ranjangnya sehingga Sungmin dalam posisi setengah berbaring, Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot tubuh Sungmin, Kaki Sungmin bertumpu pada bahunya membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun semakin brutal.

"Aaaaahhh…sempit..min" tangan Kyuhyun meraih kejantanan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menyodok perutnya, hole Sungmin seakan mengikat batang hingga membuat Kyuhyun frustasi dan semakin cepat mengeluar masukan miliknya.

"Aaaaahhhhh….oohhhh….faster Kyu…aaaahhhh…aaahhhh"

Ranjang Kyuhyun berderit semakin keras menyesuaikan irama sodokan kejantanan Kyuhyun didalam hole Sungmin.

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan orgasme bersamaan, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Sungmin dan langsung berbaring disamping Sungmin. Kini hanya deru nafas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersahutan, perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin mendekat pada tubuhnya. Sungmin menurut, dan menyamankan posisinya bersandar didada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menanyakan pada Appa, alasannya ia mengentikan ku sebagai manager mu dan Siwon, dan pasti bukan kaena masalah kita" lirih Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin, menomalkan kembali nafasnya, meaih tubuh Sungmin semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya tanpa ada lagi jarak antara mereka.

"Bukan karena masalah itu, aku yakin, pasti ada alasan lain" sahut Kyuhyun akhinya, Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun, menatap wajah Kyuhyun sesaat, dan berfikir.

"Aku rasa juga bukan" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, dan Kyuhyun pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka berdua. Bukan masalah Sungmin menjadi managernya atau bukan lagi, yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun apa yang menjadi alasan Presdir Lee meminta Sungmin berhenti menjadi managernya, seperti ada sesuatu, dan entah kenapa itu sangat mengganjal hatinya, ia akan sangat terganggu karena hal ini jika tak mendapatkan alasan utama ayah Sungmin meminta Sungmin berhenti menjadi managernya.

"Kyu..."

"HHhhmmmm" Kyuhyun hanya berdeham mendengarkan Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan suara, Kyuhyun sudah menutup matanya namun belum tidur.

"Masalah artikel tadi, aku rasa kita haus menyelesaikannya segera" pinta Sungmin

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Tidak Kyu, semua harus diselesaikan secepatnya, atau akan ada pemberitaan semakin buruk lagi" Sungmin menghela nafas setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin sesaat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikannya" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik Sungmin kembali dalam dekapannya

.

.

.

"Jadi anda dan Lee Sungmin yang tak lain adalah manager anda memiliki hubungan khusus?" Tanya Seorang wartawan pada Kyuhyun, saat ini Kyuhyun dan Jungmo tengah melakukan confrensi pers untuk meluruskan masalah foto dalam sebuah artikel dimajalah. Bena saja, kemain baik Kyuhyun, Jungmo bahkan Sungmin selalu dikejar wratawan, dan Managemen mengambil langkah tegas, tak ingin pemberitaan ini semakin berlanjut tak jelas dan haus segera diselesaikan, dan akhinya perusahaan memutuskan untuk membuat konfrensi pes untuk meluruskan masalah ini, apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun haus segera focus pada album barunya yang akan segera rilis, dan pekerjaan Jungmo yang memang cukup banyak yang telah disiapkan management.

"Ya…aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manager ku" Ujar Kyuhyun santai, sebenarnya ia sangat malas dan tak peduli dengan pembeitaan media tehadap apa yang tejadi antaa dia dan Jungmo, tapi Sungmin memintanya untuk secepatnya meluruskan masalah ini dengan baik tanpa membuat masalah lain.

"Dan anda dengan Jungmo ssi baku hantam memperebutkan manager anda?" Tanya wartawan itu lagi.

"Tidak..kami hanya sedikit mengalami kesalah pahaman" sela Jungmo, membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya mendenga ucapan Jungmo, bukankah mereka ia memang menghajar Jungmo kemarin itu.

"Tapi bukankah Sungmin ssi memang mantan kekasih anda?" pertanyaan keluar dari wartawan lain.

"Memang benar, Sungmin memang mantan kekasih ku, namun aku dan Kyuhyun ssi tak berkelahi memperebutkan Sungmin…aku harap kalian membenarkan berita salah yang sudah kalian buat. Aku, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin…kami baik-baik saja, hanya memang ada masalah saat dipakian kemain"lanjut Jungmo.

"Sepertinya semua penjelasan kami cukup. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang confrensi pers itu diikuti Jungmo dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih…untuk kebohongan mu" ucap Kyuhyun saat ia dan Jungmo sudah keluar dari tempat tadi.

"Sama-sama, aku hanya tidak ingin pencari berita membawa-bawa nama Sungmin. Aku mencintai nya, dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain membuatnya terlihat buruk" cetus Jungmo santai, Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungmo barusan, Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jungmo.

"Aku masih tak habis mungkin Sungmin bisa menyukai mu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram mendengar ucapan Jungmo kali ini.

"Sungmin orang yang sangat selektif, dalam hal apapun. Dia melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Kuharap kau bisa memahami sikapnya, bukankah kau kekasihnya?...aku jalan dulu Kyuhyun ssi" Jungmo berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya dari tadi, Kyuhyun seakan tertohok dengan ucapan Jungmo.

Kyuhyun tesadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan getaran disakunya, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada dikantong celananya, dan ada 1 pesan masuk tertera dilayar ponselnya.

**From : Sungmin**

**Aku menunggu mu di Van**

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu menuju tempat parkir, perlahan ia membuka pintu Van lalu mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping Sungmin.

"Semua berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Sungmin sembari memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ahjussi, kita ketempat makan biasa dulu bau kembali ke apartemen" pinta Sungmin pada supir ahjussi yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh supir ahjussi. Dan sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun hanya diam, Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun, hingga mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud.

Sungmin memesan makanan yang biasa ia pesan sekaligus untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat konfensi pers tadi? Tanya Sungmin membuka percakapan dengan Kyuhyun dan menghentikan aksi terdiam Kyuhyun yang memang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Ani, semua bejalan dengan baik, kuasa besok sudah ada pembenaran soal masalah kemarin" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu ada apa dengan mu? Memikirkan masalah pemberhentian ku menjadi manager ?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan diam lagi, keheningan muncul kembali, Sungmin sendiri memilih diam kembali juga dan sesaat kemudian makanan mereka diantara oleh seorang pelayan.

"Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk mu"ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin menghentikan laju sendok yang kini tengah ia pegang dan mengaah pada mulutnya, ia tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi itu masalah mu?" Sungmin balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnnya tak mengerti, ia menautkan alisnya meminta penjelasan dari pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Apapun yang dikatakan Jungmo pada mu tidak perlu kau pedulikan, aku mencintai mu, aku sudah mengatakannya itu, dan untuk janji mu itu aku akan selalu menagihnya, dan tak akan membiarkan mu melupakan bahwa kau akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk ku Cho Kyuhyun ssi" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin kali ini, Sungmin balas tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menemui appa ku nanti malam, menanyakan masalah kemarin"

"Ingin kutemani?" Kyuhyun memberi tawaran membuat Sungmin tersenyum kembali.

"Hei aku bukan seoang gadis Cho Kyuhyun ssi, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ku sendii"ucap Sungmin santai membuat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, hatinya terasa cukup lega meski ia tetap penasaran dengan alasan ayah Sungmin dan semua akan ada jawabannya setelah Sungmin bertemu dengan appanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk gelisah dikediaman Lee, yang tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri, ia tengah menunggu Appanya. Sungmin ingin memastikan keputusan Appanya yang meminta nya untuk berhenti menjadi manager Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Ia benar-benar datang menemui appanya setelah sesaat istirahat di apartemen.

"Kau datang, masih ingat jalan rumah mu? Atau memang terlalu senang dengan tempat tinggal mu sekarang?" Ucapan Tuan Lee membuat Sungmin kaget, Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu menundukan kepalanya. Saat Tuan Lee duduk, Sungmin kembali duduk tepat didepan Tuan Lee.

"A..Appa…..apa alasan mu meminta ku untuk berhenti menjadi manager karena masalah kemarin dengan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo?" Tanya Sungmin langsung kepada Appanya, Tuan Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya satu petanyaan itu yang berputar dikepala Sungmin, dan ia harus segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Tentu bukan…..aku tidak pernah ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi mu bukan? Hanya saja aku juga heran…kenapa kau sering sekali terlibat percintaan dengan artis mu sendiri?" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat Appanya mengatakan hal itu, memang sejak awal Sungmin berpacaran dengan Jungmo pun Appanya tahu dan tidak mempermasalahkannya, tentu dengan Kyuhyun inipun tidak beliau permasalahkan apalagi mengingat Kyuhyun cukup dekat dengan Tuan Lee meski itu tidak menjamin.

"Mianhae Appa" ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Kau kuminta berhenti menjadi manager Kyuhyun dan Siwon karena aku ingin kau belajar di Jepang, sekaligus kau akan mengambil alih perusahaan yang ada di Jepang" ucap Tuan Lee dan beliau langsung berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri terdiam mendengar ucapan Appa nya, memorinya kembali beputar dan mengingatkannya pada janjinya sendiri.

"Kau tak lupa dengan janji mu dulu kan?" Lanjut tuan Lee menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik memandang putranya itu, Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya, saat Appanya sudah masuk keruang lain, Sungmin berjalan gontai keluar dari rumah nya. Tiba-tiba pikiannya menjadi berantakan, semua berjalan begitu cepat.

"Kau tidak mau menginap disini semalam saja?" Sebuah suara halus terdengar ditelinga Sungmin saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Lee, Sungmin membalikan badannya mencari sumber suara itu, dan ia sedikit terperanjat saat menemukan sosok yeoja paruh baya yang sangat cantik tengah menatapnya lembut.

"U…Umma…."ucap Sungmin terbata, dengan langkah perlahan Sungmin mendekati Ummanya yang berdiri didepan pintu, Nyonya Lee merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sungmin saat sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bogoshipo" lirih Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum, Sungmin memeluk sang umma cukup erat sebentar lalu melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Umma nya.

"Dasar anak nakal….kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang menyayangi mu maka kau lupa dengan Umma"

"Hahahha…aniya…." Sungmin memeluk Ummanya sekali lagi. Sungmin dan nyonya Lee berjalan menuju sebuah bangku disudut taman rumah Sungmin, lalu mereka duduk disitu.

"Umma melihat press conference Jungmo dan Kyuhyun tadi siang…ckckckck..dasar anak muda…" ucap Nyonya Lee dan membuat Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menjadi tidak enak dengan Ummanya sendiri, yah..Sungmin tidak kaget jika Ummanya tahu, karena Ummanya penggemar berat Kyuhyun maka berita apapun yang menyangkut Kyuhyun pasti diikuti oleh Ummanya, dan lagi Appanya pasti juga memberitahu masalah ini, apalagi menyangkut Sungmin juga.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya nyonya Lee, Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apapun, toh semua memang benar.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengannya jika kau pergi ke Jepang? Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Sungmin-ah…itu janji mu sendiri pada Appa mu" Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lagi, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang, dan bayangannya akan perjanjian yang dilakukan nya dengan Appanya 3 tahun yang lalu terbayang kembali dalam ingatannya.

**Flashback on….**

Sungmin dan Appanya tengah duduk berdua diruang presdir SapphireBlue Management.

"Aku masih ingin disini Appa…maksud ku, aku masih belum mampu menggantikan Appa, jadi jangan paksa aku" Sungut Sungmin pada Appanya, Appanya memang sudah meminta Sungmin untuk menggantikan beliau sebagai Presdir diperusahaan itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah tidak menjadi manager Jungmo, tapi kau juga tidak mau belajar menggantikan ku" Ucapa Appa Sungmin membalas ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin memang baru saja berhenti menjadi manager Jungmo setelah Jungmo memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dan oleh kaena itu Sungmin tak memiliki pekejaan sekaang, apalagi kuliahnya sudah selesai.

Sungmin diam saja tak memberi jawaban, sesungguhnya ia sendiri masih ingin membenahi hatinya setelah ditinggal oleh Jungmo, bagaimana mungkin Appanya malah memintanya untuk menggantikan sebagai Presdir dengan pergi ke Jepang dan membawahi anak perusahaan disana yang mulai dikembangkan, meskipun Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat mengerti tentang perusahaan meski itu di Jepang sekalipun.

"Aku masih 22 tahun Appa" Sungmin mencoba mencari alasan, Tuan Lee menghela nafas, putanya selalu punya alasan untuk menolak pemintaannya, lalu berfikir sebentar.

"Baiklah…kalo memang itu kemauan mu, Appa akan memberi waktu sampai kau berusia 25 tahun" Senyum Sungmin mengambang jelas dibibir manis Sungmin, tidak menyangka Appanya akan memundurkan keingannya tanpa memikikannya cukup lama.

"Tapi selama kau belum menggantikan ku….kau harus menjadi manager artis lagi" Senyum Sungmin kembali memudar saat Appanya berbicara hal itu.

"Kau akan menjadi manager Choi Siwon dan dongsaengnya Cho Kyuhyun yang akan segera debut…biar 1 orang saja yang memanageri mereka, dan itu kau" Tegas Tuan Lee lagi, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk, ini lebih baik. Siwon adalah sahabatnya, mungkin akan lebih mudah daripada ia harus menjadi presdir.

"Tapi…kau harus berjanji pada Appa, saat umur mu genap 25 tahun, kau akan pergi ke Jepang"

Sungmin memandang ragu kearah Appanya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tuan Lee menunjuk pintu, itu tandanya beliau meminta Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya dan Sungmin hanya bisa menurut.

**Flashback on….**

"Kau tetap harus mengatakannya pada kekasih mu bukan?" lanjut Nyonya Lee membuat Sungmin terkaget dan hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Haruskah Sungmin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun? Apa ia sanggup jauh dari Kyuhyun? Dan yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah apakah Kyuhyun mau menerima semua ini? Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun? Dan semua benar-benar membuat Sungmin berfikir sangat berat.

**TBC…**

**Encinya kayanya agak aneh ya -_-  
KyuMin momentnya berlanjut chap depan,,,hehehe…**

**okHAE..GOMAWO sudah mau membaca**

**lope lope buat yang udah mau meripiuwww**

**Fariny, Joyer Quint, PumkinSparKyumin, JOYerrElpeu, neganugu, evil vs bunny, RithaGaemGyu, KYUMIN IS REAL, EvilBunny, chanmoody, dha kyumin, sha, okoyunjae, ChoSamin, MissELFVIP, Zahra Amelia, , Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Yc K.S.H, cupid'skyumin, 137137137, kyuminjoy, KyuMinKyuMin, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kim ryeosa wardhani, JOYmin137, ChoKyunnie, dessykyumin, kim eun neul, vnogyu, , paprikapumkin, juechan, Bels137, dan para GUEST…**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 8**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

**FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-**

**Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pergi mencari ketenangan untuk melepaskan semua beban yang tengah dirasakan, kira kira seperti itulah kini yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin. Kenyataan bahwa semua janji kepada ayahnya harus ia tepati, sedari awal, dia yang berjanji dan saat hal itu dipertanyakan, sebagai seorang pria Sungmin harus menepati janjinya. Sebenarnya pegi ke Jepang bukan sesuatu yang susah, dia cukup tinggal di Jepang, belajar sekaligus mengurusi anak perusahan yang telah didirikan ayahnya, hanya saja, kini beban Sungmin semakin bertambah mengingat kini ia berstatus kekasih Kyuhyun, maka tak akan menjadi hal yang mudah saat ia harus pergi ke Jepang.

"Aku sudah mendengar bahwa kau harus pergi ke Jepang" Ucap Siwon saat ia duduk berdua dengan Sungmin di atas kap mobilnya. Sungmin memang meminta Siwon untuk menjemputnya dirumah karena ia tadi diantar oleh supir ahjussi yang biasa mengantarnya bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin malah cukup takut pada Kyuhyun jika menemukan gelagat aneh dari nya, maka dari itu Sungmin tak meminta Kyuhyun menjemputnya, dan untung saja Siwon tidak tengah sibuk besama Kibum, kekasihnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sungmin menatap horor kearah Siwon, bukan takut atau bagaimana, tapi kenapa Siwon bisa tahu hal ini? Ia bahkan tidak penah menceritakan apapun, ia baru ingat janjinya untuk pergi ke Jepang pun itu baru saja saat ia pulang kerumah, dan tiba-tiba kini Siwon menanyakan hal tersebut, itu membuat Sungmin gelisah.

"Lee Sajangnim mengatakan semuanya pada ku kemarin…dan bisa kupastikan kau tidak mampu mengatakan hal ini dan Kyuhyun" Siwon balas menatap Sungmin intens, ia sangat tahu kegundahan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan tetap mengatakan pada Kyuhyun, hanya saja aku tak tahu harus memulainya dengan penjelasan seperti apa" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia tahu tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya, tapi ia juga bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Kyuhyun.

Hening, setelah ucapan Sungmin baik Sungmin sendiri ataupun Siwon memilih diam, Siwon sendiri tak memiliki solusi untuk Sungmin, karena semua keputusan ada ditangan Sungmin

Handphone Sungmin bergetar disaku celana Sungmin memecahkan keheningan anata Sungmin dan Siwon, dengan cepat Sungmin mengambilnya, sesaat ia memandang layar handphonenya lalu dengan ragu ia menerima panggilan itu saat membaca nama yang tetera dilayar handponenya.

"Yeoboseo…nde Kyuhyunie…" Sungmin mencoba berbicara normal saat meneima panggilan itu.

"….."

"Aku bersama dengan siwon"

"….."

"Nde…kami akan segera pulang"

PIP…Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telephonenya dengan Kyuhyun, menghela nafas lagi, lalu mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil, ia harus segera pulang agar Kyuhyun tak curiga. Siwon sendiri hanya menurut saat Sungmin memintanya masuk kedalam mobil dan membawa kendaraan itu menuju apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin, ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang berbaring nyaman diranjangnya. Kyuhyun heran, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin langsung tertidur setelah pulang bersama Siwon saat Kyuhyun sedang mandi setelah ia menelpon tentang keberadaan kekasihnya tadi, biasanya Sungmin akan mampir ke dapur memakan sesuatu jika ia sudah sampai di apartemen.

"Kau belum tidurkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyibak rambut Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin ingin bertahan dengan kebohongannya dengan pura-pura tidur, namun ia sendiri tak nyaman jika tak menyampaikan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun membuka matanya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tahu Sungmin belum tidur, ia hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Kau mencintai ku?" Tanya Sungmin pelan tanpa menatap pemuda tampan dihadapannya itu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya heran.

"Apa kau tak akan meninggalkan ku?"pertanyaan kembali dari Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, tapi yang kutakutkan adalah kau yang akan meninggalkan ku" Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin syok, dengan keberanian yang sangat kecil Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Katakan ada apa Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar saat ia melihat reaksi Sungmin, ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Sungminnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkan ku" Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya, sungguh kejadian saat dimana ia ditinggalkan Jungmo kembali melintas dibenaknya, Kyuhyun memang bukan Jungmo, dan mereka tentu tak sama dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi Sungmin hanya takut, segala hal sudah Sungmin lakukan sejak awal agar ia tak kehilangan Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa saat beurusan dengan cinta ia menjadi sangat lemah, padahal ia adalah sosok tegas dan cukup keras kepala.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, menatap manik foxi itu lalu perlahan menyatukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir Sungmin, menyesap perlahan , Sungmin mencoba membalas, ia menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun semakin dalam menciumnya, bibir mereka bergantian saling bertautan, lidah mereka saling mengait, membuat saliva saling bertukar namun tak mengurangi intensitas dalamnya ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu begitu panjang, seakan tak ada yang rela untuk melepaskan. Mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menutupr apat, menikmati ciuman yang begitu hangat satu sama lain. Saat Kyuhyun akan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena pasokan oksigen mulai bekurang, Sungmin malah kembali menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya kembali mengikuti ciuman Sungmin, Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelai ujung bibir Sungmin yang terdapat sisa saliva karena ciuman mereka, lalu ia membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Katakan ada apa?"ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin masih bertahan dalam diam.

"Jika kau tak mengatakan apa-apa bagaimana aku tahu masalah mu? dan bagaimana aku harus mengambil keputusan? Apa ini masalah kau berhenti menjadi manager ku?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun.

"Meski kau bukan manager ku sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintai mu, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu" Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan ketegasan pada Sungmin, perlahan Sungmin mengangkat kembali kepalanya, ia menghela nafas sesaat lalu memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Appa meminta ku ke Jepang untuk perusahaan disana" lirih Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya seakan meminta kejelasan, namun mata Sungmin sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Sungmin tak bercanda dengan ucapannya, dan setelah itu Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya, tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menatap Kyuhyun disaat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk terdiam didepan kekasihnya yang terus menundukan kepala. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disatu pihak ia sangat tidak ingin Sungmin pergi ke Jepang lagi pula kenapa semua terjadi begitu mendadak, namun Kyuhyun juga tak mau egois, bagaimanapun Sungmin sudah berjanji pada Appanya dan jelas Sungmin harus menjalankan. Baru sebentar Kyuhyun mendapatkan cinta Sungmin, jika mereka harus berpisah sekarang, bukankah itu sangat kejam. Sungmin bukan 2 atau 3 hari di Jepang, mungkin bisa 5 tahun atau bahkan selamanya mengingat Sungmin adalah penerus perusahaan Appanya.

"Katakan sesuatu Kyu" lirih Sungmin memberanikan menatap kekasih tampannya yang sedari tadi terdiam terlihat terus berfikir namun tak mengucapkan apapun.

"Pergilah ke Jepang"

DEG…Sungmin merasa seakan ditampar sangat keras. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Sungmin harapkan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, melainkan penolakan Kyuhyun, agar ia sendiri yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tak bisa jauh darinya, tapi kenapa kekasihnya malah seakan biasa saja dan seperti tidak peduli, tanpa disadari air mata Sungmin mengalir disudut matanya.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa kau seperti tidak peduli jika aku pergi ke Jepang" Sungmin mulai terisak meski ia coba tahan dari tadi, ini benar-benar bukan dirinya, Sungmin yang biasanya kuat.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi anak yang melanggar janji pada Appa mu sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun biasa, lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk biasa.

"Tapi aku ke Jepang untuk waktu yang lama…BUKAN SEHARI ATAU DUA HARI" Sungmin menekan ucapan terakhirnya, ia mencoba memandang wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Sungmin, namun Sungmin malah menjauh.

"Kau keluar saja dari kamar ku" pinta Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan tak menyangka dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Chagi…dengarkan….."

"Keluarlah Kyu…." Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun cepat.

"Jangan begini Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun, cukup kesal dengan sifat kekanakan Sungmin.

"Begini apa? Kau bahkan tak peduli pada ku!" Sungmin balik membentak Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sungguh Sungmin sangat berbeda dari yang Kyuhyun kenal, terlihat sangat cengeng , emosional, dan rapuh. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya menatap sungmin sebentar

"Kita akan bicarakan lagi masalah ini besok" ucap Kyuhyun lagi lalu berjalan menuju keluar dari kamar Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melakukan comeback hari ini dengan album terbarunya, ia akan tampil di Music Bank untuk membawakan single pertamanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedari tadi duduk di ruang make-up artis menunggu giliran Kyuhyun perform, namun mereka memilih sama-sama diam. Sedari tadi pagi saat di apartemen hingga sekarang Sungmin tak mau membuka mulutnya, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam juga, karena jika Sungmin sudah seperti itu, apapun ucapan Kyuhyun akan percuma, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lupa Sungmin adalah orang yang keras dan tidak cepat mudah berubah akan sikapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang masih duduk dihadapannya sambil memainkan i-padnya seakan tidak ada orang lain disana, sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup menikmati tingkah Sungmin seperti itu, ini kali pertama Sungmin 'ngambek' pada Kyuhyun setelah mereka menjadi kekasih, karena saat berstatus sebagai manager, Kyuhyun tak akan betah jika Sungmin sudah marah padanya.

"Apa i-pad mu lebih tampan dari aku?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"APA?" ketus Sungmin langsung lalu kembali memainkan i-padnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu mendekap sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin diam saja memilih tak menggubris Kyuhyun.

"Jangan marah lagi, aku punya alasan kenapa meminta mu untuk tetap pergi ke Jepang"bisik Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku….jika kau memang ingin aku pergi, maka aku akan pergi" ucap Sungmin masih saja ketus, kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu, tentu saja sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau pergi, hanya saja….."

"Kyuhyun-ssi…waktu mu naik stage" ucap salah seorang crew yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang make-up, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berjalan mengikuti crew itu namun sebelum nya ia mengecup kening Sungmin sesaat.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat Kyuhyun sudah tak ada diruangan itu, dan kini ia sendirian. Baru saja Kyuhyun pergi bahkan tidak jauh, Sungmin sudah sangat merasa kesepian, ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seandainya dia benar-benar ke Jepang dan berjauhan dengan kyuhyun.

"Sungmin" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin, Jungmo masuk keruangan itu. Sungmin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Jungmo.

"Jangan ketus begitu Sungmin, bukankah kau sudah tak menyukai ku, kenapa harus bersikap seperti itu" ucap jungmo yang kemudian duduk didepan Sungmin, tempat duduk Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau akan ke Jepang? Kebetulan… bulan depan aku akan ada proyek di Jepang…bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang bagus"

Sungmin menatap tak percaya kearah Jungmo, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ditahannya, akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk tetap diam lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkan Jungmo yang tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau gila Cho Kyuhyun" Bentak Siwon pada dongsaengnya itu tak percaya, sungguh ia tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun memutuskan hal itu. Kyuhyun terduduk biasa saja menanggapi tanggapan Siwon

"Itu cara terbaik yang kudapat setelah aku berfikir 2 hari ini" ucap Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Kau begitu mencintai Sungmin?"

"Haruskah kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebal, hyung nya itu memang selalu menggoda nya.

"Kau mau membuang karir mu begitu saja? Dan lagi kau masih terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan" lanjut Siwon, sungguh ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran dongsaengnya itu, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Sungmin disaat karirnya sedang diatas.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu Choi siwon?" tiba-tiba Sungmin datang mengagetkan Siwon dan kyuhyun yang sedang berada dikamar Siwon, mereka juga ta menyangkan Sungmin sudah tiba di apartemen karena ia bilang tadi harus kerumahnya sebentar.

"Aku memang meminta mu untuk mencoba menghalangi ku untuk pergi ke Jepang Kyu, tapi bukan berarti aku meminta mu untuk pergi bersama ku dan meninggalkan karirmu. Apa kau sudah gila?" bentak Sungmin, Sungmin memang sempat mendengarkan percakan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedari tadi tadi membicarakan keinginan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu memeluknya, Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dalam hati Sungmin disatu sisi sangat senang mengetahui Kyuhyun tak ingin mereka berpisah namun di satu sisi ia juga tidak ingin egois, sungmin tidak mau kyuhyun mengubur karirnya hanya demi dirinya.

TBC

Mianhae,,telat apdet…..hampir mmmm sebulan hehehe ^^V

Tambahan WARNING ya,,,,,fic ini makin lama kaya sinetron…jadi kalo membosankan itu memang benar =='

GOMAWO sudah mau membaca ^_^

Tengkyu yang udah mau ripiuwwww di chap kemaren *mian gk bisa sebutin atu atu….Suami keburu minta dikolonin *samperin Teukie ahjussi dikamar muehehehehehehehehe


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVING MANAGER / Chap 9**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Kim Jungmo**

** Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : M to Mature**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki dan FF ini murni dari hasil otak Gaje saya XD**

**Summary : Menjadi manager 2 artis besar di Korea yakni Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi harus banyak berurusan dengan media dan kadang membuatnya muak sendiri, belum lagi Kim Jungmo, mantan artis nya juga kembali lagi dan menggangu kehidupannya.**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE / TYPOSS**

**Author : Lian Cul Ah**

**FF ini sudah pernah saya publish dalam bentuk iklan, dan kembali saya publish dalam bentuk FF *nah loh..bingung kan 0_O...saya juga bingung -_-**

**Yesungdahlah…enJOY to read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hangat dalam dekapan sang kekasih itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan, namun hati sangat terasa pedih jika harus mengingat keadaan yang terjadi pada mereka. Biarkan untuk beberapa saat mereka melupakan itu dan meresapi betapa hangatnya dekapan dari orang yang dicintainya.

Meski ini sebenarnya bukan suatu hal yang cukup besar dan terlalu sulit…namun ini terasa sangat sulit saat harus dilalui oleh 2 orang yang saling mencintai. Setidaknya jika ini terjadi tidak diawal hubungan yang tengah mulai mereka bangun mungkin akan jauh terasa lebih mudah diterima dan dicari solusi terbaik.

"Tinggalah disini saja. Aku tak ingin kau menghancurkan impian mu Kyu" bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun saat tubuh mereka saling berdekapan. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tepi Sungai Han setelah Sungmin tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen dan menolak keras keinginan Kyuhyun yang ingin pergi bersama dengannya ke Jepang. Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika Sungmin tahu keinginannya ini pasti dia akan menolaknya. Maka dari itu sepertinya mereka benar-benar butuh waktu untuk saling bicara dan membicarakan hal ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sungmin, tangannya mengusap kepala Sungmin pelan penuh sayang, sedang Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seakan meminta jawaban. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan turun ke pipi Sungmin, membelai sebentar, lalu Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya tepat didada kiri Sungmin.

"Aku baru mendapatkannya…bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya pergi dari ku secepat itu" Sungmin terhenyak atas ungkapan Kyuhyun baru saja, ia tak menyangka orang yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, yang biasa bersikap seperti anak kecil dihadapannya dengan tingkah menyebalkannya mengungkapkan ucapan seperti itu, Sungmin bahkan kadang masih berfikir apa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Jepang itu dekatkan? Kau bisa datang kesana jika kau mau, dan aku bisa kembali jika aku ingin kembali ke Korea" Ucap Sungmin dengan mencoba menyunggingkan senyumnya, Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu, sepertinya situasi mulai membaik, lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa seperti sekarang karena mu, jika tanpa mu aku ragu apa masih akan mampu bertahan seperti ini"ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jangan begitu Kyu….kau seperti ini karena kau memang pantas mendapatkan atas hasil keras mu. Kau harus ke Jepang setiap bulan, bukankah kau sangat kaya sekarang?"goda Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin cukup lama, Sungmin menutup matanya menikmati ciuman hangat Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar-benar sangat senang saat Kyuhyun mencium keningnya, merasa hangat, dicintai dan dilindungi.

"Kau tidak mau mencium bibir ku?" Tanya Sungmin polos saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dikening Sungmin dan tidak melanjutkan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang terlihat manja dan kekanakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memang tidak boleh bermanja pada kekasih ku sendiri?" Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir kissable milik Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, ia sangat suka Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu lembut.

Ciuman yang hangat seakan bisa mengalahkan hawa dingin disekitar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka tengah berada diluar mobil sembari berciuman, tak peduli jika saja ada orang yang melihat, namun karena tak ingin nafsunya semakin memuncak Kyuhyun melepaskan pertautan bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin.

"Aku akan tetap ke Jepang Kyu, melihat mu berusaha agar bisa disamping ku membuat hati ku lega, setidaknya kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku begitu saja, Kau akan tetap disini, lakukan hal yang harus kau kerjakan, tapi kukatakan pada mu Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan sangat menyesal jika meninggalkan ku" ancam Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri harusnya tahu, aku tak pernah bisa meninggalkan mu"

"Saranghae Kyu" Suara Sungmin teredam dada Kyuhyun.

"Naddo Saranghae" balas Kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukan mereka, kini semuanya benar-benar menjadi lebih baik, setidaknya ada perasaan lega, meski belum tau apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan esok saat itu tiba, yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menerima yang namanya perpisahan entah dalam bentuk apapun itu.  
.

.

.  
"Kudengar Kibum kembali dari Amerika?" Tanya Jungmo pada Siwon, ya….mereka tengah duduk disebuah kafe. Duduk berdua, minum kopi bersama sahabat, itu hal yang wajar bukan. Siwon menemui Jungmo setelah Kyuhyun mengajak pergi Sungmin setelah kejadian Sungmin memergoki percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Siwon mengangguk, lalu meminum kopi pesanannya yang baru saja diantar oleh seorang waiters.

"Aku akan ke Jepang bulan depan, ada proyek bersama seorang penyanyi disana, kebetulan sekali dengan Sungmin yang akan pergi ke Jepang, jadi pasti lebih menyenangkan" Ucap Jungmo santai, Siwon memincingkan matanya, Jungmo yang mengerti reaksi Siwon langsung tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu aku bagaimana sejak lama Choi Siwon, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti tak mengenal ku? Apa kau pikir aku mudah berubah dari sifat asli ku" Jungmo merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sangat serius, membuat Siwon menegakkan duduknya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain serius.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak mempunyai salah disini, apa aku pernah berkata bahwa kau berbeda? Tidak Kim Jungmo, tapi kau sendiri yang merubah sifat asli mu" balas Siwon

"Hanya karena keadaan….aku tidak akan mudah merubah sifat ku, kau tahu aku mencintai Sungmin…."

"Dengan cara meninggalkannya?"Sindir Siwon

"Baiklah itu salah ku… tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi" Jungmo mencoba meredam emosinya sendiri, ia tahu Siwon sudah emosi sekarang, bisa saja mereka baku hantam jika ia juga emosi.

"Kalo begitu jangan menggodanya, jangan mempermainkannya, aku berbicara ini bukan sebagai seorang hyung, tapi karena aku menyayangi Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan menjaga Sungmin lebih baik dari pada kau"ucap Siwon cepat dan tak ada reaksi dari Jungmo. Sahabatnya itu kini hanya terdiam, melihat Jungmo tak bereaksi, Siwon hendak berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin pergi dari tempat itu, saat akan berjalan meninggalkan Jungmo…

"Aku melakukannya untuk menjaganya, aku tau baik bagaimana Sungmin, dia sebenarnya memaafkan ku…tapi dia jelas tidak akan menerima ku kembali" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungmo malah lebih dulu pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri mematung. Menghela nafas sesaat, lalu tersenyum tipis, ada satu hal yang terselesaikan lebih cepat, seharusnya dia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Jungmo tidak akan memaksa Sungmin kembali padanya.  
.

.

.

2 orang saling duduk berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan intens, yang satu dengan wajah berharap, dan satu lagi dengan wajah terheran-heran sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan sikap orang dihadapannya.

Tuan Lee mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesap minuman favoritenya itu perlahan, lalu meletakannya kembali dimeja tepat dihadapannya.

"Ck…kau ini Cho Kyuhyun berani sekali datang ketempat ku untuk meminta hal sebesar itu" Ucap Tuan Lee, melihat kearah pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kyuhyun berani menemuinya dengan sebuah permohonan besar.

"Apa kau pikir debut di Jepang semudah yang kau pikir?" Tanya Tuan Lee tegas, Kyuhyun kini menatap Tuan Lee tanpa ragu, ia sudah memutuskan hal ini sejak semalam, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak akan membiarkan dirinya dan Sungmin berpisah.

"Jika aku meninggalkan karir tidak bisa, kenapa debut di Jepang juga tidak bisa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, Tuan Lee menarik nafas dalam, Kyuhyun benar-benar berani, Tuan Lee sudah tau karakter Kyuhyun sejak awal, tapi meminta debut di Jepang? Tentu hal itu tak mudah.

"Debut di Jepang itu memerlukan waktu…ck…..kau ini…..apa karena terlalu mencintai putra ku jadi kau berpikiran senekat itu?dasar bocah bodoh"

Tuan Lee menatap Kyuhyun, ia tidak keberatan Sungmin menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, sama sekali tak keberatan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tahu debut di Jepang tidak mudah dan perlu waktu dan jelas biaya yang besar, hanya saja ini jalan terakhir yang ia punya agar tetap bersama Sungmin, apalagi Tuan lee menolak betul jika Kyuhyun begitu saja melepas karirnya.

Sesaat tuan Lee dan Kyuhyyun kembali saling terdiam, hingga akhirnya senyum tipis mengambang di bibir tuan Lee.

"Nikahi Sungmin" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Tuan Lee.

"Nikahi dia maka aku tak akan menyuruhnya pergi ke Jepang" ucap Tuan Lee lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

Tuan lee hanya terdiam menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun, untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengerti ucapan Tuan Lee, hingga akhirnya ia mengerti lalu membulatkan matanya dan balas memandang tuan Lee.

"Sa…..sajangnim? me...menikah?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, dan hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Lee pada Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba untuk berfikir…menikah?.

Tuan Lee berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya, memencet satu nomor disalah satu telepon yang terletak di mejanya.

"Jongwook…suruh Sungmin masuk ke ruangan ku" ucap Tuan Lee menghadap ke telepon itu.

"Nde Sajangnim…" balas suara di sebrang.

Tok tok tok….Kriet…  
Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, pintu ruang Tuan Lee terbuka dari luar, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Putra dari tuan Lee yakni Lee Sungmin yang memang sejak sedari tadi menunggu diluar ruangan Appanya, ia sendiri bingung kenapa appa nya tahu ia ada disana, padahal dia tadi diam-diam mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah ruang tuan Lee,Kyuhyun sendiri tadi ijin pada Sungmin setelah selesei latihan ingin pergi dengan Changmin yang tak lain sahabat kyuhyun yang juga artis yang bernaung dibawah management yang sama.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat Sungmin masuk keruang Tuan menundukan kepalanya pada tuan Lee lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae aku tidak mengatakan bahwa akan datang kesini" bisik Kyuhyun sangat pelan saat Sungmin duduk disampingnya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Nah…jika kalian ada disini bersama kan lebih mudah" ucap Tuan lee yang kemudian duduk tepat dihadapan Putranya dan orang yang mungkin akan menjadi menantunya.

"Apa maksud Appa?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti, ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun mendatangi appa nya, dan sekarang ia semakin tak mengerti.

"Kalian menikah saja…bagaimana?" Sungmin langsung terperangah mendengar ucapan Appanya yang seperti sangat yakin.

"Appa….Menikah? aku dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun bergantian, Tuan Lee mengangguk.

"Aahaha..appa pasti bercanda…" lanjut Sungmin, dan Tuan Lee kini menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sungmin meneguk ludahnya.

"Andwae appa…Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk menikah dengan ku, dan lagi bagaimana dengan karirnya?" Tanya Sungmin mencoba memebri alasan agar sang appa membatalkan niat nya tersebut.

"Apa kau menolaknya Cho Kyuhyun?" Tuan Lee dengan santainya tidak menggubris ucapan Sungmin, Tuan lee sudah sangat tahu reaksi Sungmin seperti apa. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Tuan Lee, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat tidak keberatan, bagaimana mungkin ia menolak menikah dengan Sungmin, hanya saja dia sangat paham bahwa Sungmin mungkin tak setuju dengan usul Appanya sendiri.

"Tentu aku tidak menolak" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas namun tetap lembut agar Sungmin tak syok, namun tetap saja Sungmin sangat kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Geram Sungmin, Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin, lalu mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal kau tetap disamping ku tanpa pergi ke Jepang" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, Sungmin ingin protes namun Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya matanya sedikit mengarah kearah Tuan lee yang sedari tadi melihat adegan sepasang kekasih itu, akhirnya Sungmin memilih diam.

"Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan ke jepang jika aku menikah dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Tuan Lee untu memastikan bahwa SungminNYA akan tetap bersamanya di Korea, dan membatalkan untuk meminta Sungmin mengurus perusahaan di Jepang.

"Kau pikir aku main-main dengan ucapan ku Tuan Muda Cho?"

"A…ani Sajangnim…maksud ku…"

"Sudah sudah...kalian pulanglah saja, pikirkan kapan kalian akan menikah, lalu temui aku…secepatnya" ucap Tuan lee penuh penekanan sambil menatap intens dua orang pemuda dihadapannya itu, dan itu akhirnya itu final, Sungmin dan kyuhyun memilih tidak menjawab atau bertanya lagi, pamitan dengan Tuan Lee lalu pergi dari ruangan Direktur Sapphire blue Management."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sungmin hanya diam, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk diam, dia tahu Sungmin pasti sedang sangat marah atas keputusan tadi, dia dan menunggu Sungmin bicara lebih dahulu itu adalah pilihan terbaik.

Setibanya di dorm, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, Kyuhyun masih diam menunggu Sungmin mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak mau menikah Kyu, akan kubatalkan niat Appa" ucap Sungmin tegas

"Jadi kau memilih pergi dari ku daripada menikah dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Bukan begitu….kau masih terlalu muda, karir mu sedang bagus, jika kau menikah aku takut semua yang sudah kau lakukan sia-sia, kau tahu saat media mengetahui hubungan kita banyak gunjingan untuk mu, jika kita menikah, aku takut itu semakin menghancurkan karir mu" Sungmin mencoba memberi penjelasan pada kekasihnya itu, tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu bodoh meneriwa penawaran dari appanya untuk menikah.

"Apa kau menganggap aku masih terlalu kekanakan untuk menikah? AKu tidak peduli dengan karir ku, kau adalah yang terpenting" tegas Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang berubah dari lembut menjadi sangat menuntut, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menundukan kepalanya, dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sadar akan perlakuannya baru saja, ia segera meraih tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae chagi…..aku hanya tak ingin jauh dari mu" lirih Kyuhyun saat merasa Sungmin tak membalas pelukannya.

"Aku terlalu mencintai mu, salahkah?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dan ucapannya membuat Sungmin membalas pelukannya lalu menenggelamkan dadanya di dada kekasihnya itu, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil" suara Sungmin terdengar sangat pelan karena wajahnya mendekap dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, perlahan menarik dagu Sungmin lalu mulai mencium bibir kissable milik Sungmin.  
Saling melumat sebentar, lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kau cukup mengatakan mau menikah dengan ku dan semuanya baik-baik saja…kau terlalu banyak berpikiran buruk" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin pelan membuat Sungmin meringis kecil.

"Aku akan dianggap pedhopil jika menikah dengan mu"

"Heii…kita Cuma terpaut 2 tahun…jangan berlebihan Sungmin-ah…" Kata Kyuhyun tidak terima, Sungmin terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Otthoke…kita menikah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengajak ku menikah seakan sama kau sedang mengajak ku berkencan di Lotte world..apa tidak ada lamaran romantic seperti orang lain?"Sungut Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin. Menautkan lagi bibir itu, melumat pelan dan Sungmin membalas lumatan demi lumatan dari Kyuhyun. Ini benar-benar memabukan, dan sungmin tak akan pernah menolak apapun yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun padanya, karena ia percaya pada Kyuhyun.

TEBESEHHHHH

**Ahahaha mianhae ne apdetnya terlalu sangat sangat sangat terlambat *sogok reader pake permen**

**Yaaahhh sekali lagi ceritanya makin kaya sinetron…**

**Buat typossss..maap…malas ngedit XD**

**Gomawo lohhh buat yang udah mau nunggu…ciyusan deh *ngalay**

**ThanKYU buat yang mau review**

**Dan lope lope yang udah mau baca…see u in next chap**


End file.
